Lessons
by Kimmydonn
Summary: What happens when the students of Forks High go home at the end of the day. Don't you WISH you knew!  Mr. Berty and Senora Goff
1. Preface

**Love for the Unloved - 2010 Contest Entry**  
**Title:** Lessons  
**Your pen name:** Kimmydonn  
**Featured 'B-list' Character(s):** Mister Berty and Senora Goff  
**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the Love for the Unloved 2010 C2 Community:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_2010_Contest/83019/**

* * *

A/N When I submitted a continuation of this fic for the Twilight Twenty-five, I removed this first chapter so that there would be 25 chapters in the story. Now that I've finished, I'm returning this preface to it's place at the beginning.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony closed the door of the classroom. Once again he wondered how he had ended up in Forks. Forks High School provided a steady income, steady work, steady monotony. He had thought the Cullens coming would spice things up, but the mundane won out and he had fallen back into his curriculum, his lesson plans, his well worn material.

He tossed his glasses on his desk. Maybe this year he should add something new. One of the Austin-Zombie stories. Do a compare and contrast. The students would like that and it would certainly be more interesting than listening to teen-age girls sigh for Mr. Darcy or teenaged boys snore.

No, he'd probably still hear teenaged boys snore.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In a swirl of colorful skirt and bright blouse, Bernice swept into the room. Without looking at him, she peeked back out the door before she closed it. She slid into one of the desks at the front of the room, sitting as though she were in the class.

He smiled and resisted a chuckle.

None of the students were likely to suspect that Mr. Berty and Senora Goff were using their desks for their amusement.

"You are late, young lady," Tony admonished, putting his glasses back on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Berty. I was held up." She batted her large brown eyes innocently.

Tony's mouth shifted, fighting a smile. "Well, you must tell Mr. Banner that he cannot detain you."

Her eyes flamed. She hated when anyone mentioned Bob. They'd gone on one date. One date that he would _not_ shut up about. At least Tony didn't tell the entire faculty about her. In fact, as far as she knew, he hadn't told anyone about her. That was why she was here. She wouldn't _dream_ of doing this in the school with anyone less than tight-lipped. And that stiff upper lip, and luscious bottom one were two more reasons she was sitting in this desk, pretending to be eighteen.

Tony chuckled, knowing he was pushing her buttons. "Sorry," he whispered out of character.

"Forgiven," she whispered just as quietly.

"I hope you have your assignment ready, at least. Please, stand up and read it aloud." He turned and walked back to his chair taking off his jacket now. He hung the heavy material on the furniture before unbuttoning his cuffs.

Bernice rose, tucking her hands behind her waist, making her breasts stick out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Berty. I seem to have left my assignment at home." She shifted nervously from foot to foot.

He turned and cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

"I..." Her breath caught as his eyes held a hint of anger, just enough to make her heart pump faster. "I left..."

His hand slammed down on the desk with a crack. Tony clenched his teeth at the sharp sting in his palm. Bernice felt a shiver run up her spine, imagining the same smack landing on her.

"You forgot?" he said in voice colder than the weather outside.

"Yes," she said quietly, looking at her pointed shoes.

"I see." Tony stepped up until he towered over her, He wasn't quite six feet, but Bernice was only five three. He felt himself twitch in his pants. Her nipples were grazing his chest this close. "How to you propose we rectify this situation?" he asked, looking down at her.

She tipped her head back, her eyes taking in his chest, the hollow of his throat, his Adam's apple, the stubble that had accumulated over the day. Her hair, normally just below her shoulders, fell to her waist as she craned her neck. "What ever I need to do to make it up to you, Mr. Berty."

Tony turned abruptly, grabbing chalk from the board. "Perhaps lines?"

"Of course," she agreed, walking toward him and taking the chalk from his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his, sliding them over his fist to pull the slender white stick away.

Tony slid his fingers down the inside of her forearm, dropping his hand. His arm brushed her breasts as she stepped past him to the board.

Tony smirked as he turned and perched on the corner of his desk. He shifted to make himself more comfortable as he hardened. "I want fifty lines, so be sure you start nice and high. They will read, 'I will remember my assignment and complete it.'"

"Yes, Mr. Berty."

Bernice tried not to tremble as she rose onto tiptoe, knowing that it was intended to put her off balance, stretch her limbs.

Tony wasn't looking at her limbs. Her ass perked up as it clenched, her breasts rose in her blouse, and that blouse creeped up, showing a sliver of bronze flesh underneath. It was irresistible.

She spoke aloud as she wrote "I will remember..." She sank, stepping to the side, closer to Mr. Berty, and raising on toes again. "My assignment and..." She felt fingers on her belly.

"You look a little shaky, Miss Goff. Do you need help?" Tony put his other hand on the bottom of her ass, lifting a little.

Her jaw worked and her eyes closed, the tension was perfect. Just enough teasing, enough promise, with so little contact. "I think I can manage," she squeaked.

He leaned into her ear. "If you're sure," he said quietly before sitting back, pulling his hands away.

She took another step and rose to finish the line. "Complete it."

"Can you complete your assignment, Miss Goff?" Mr. Berty asked, taking off his glasses and polishing them on his shirt.

She turned and her eye was immediately drawn to the triangle of skin with wisps of hair over his belt where he had untucked the tail of his shirt. She licked her lips. She knew where that hair led and she could see the bulge of it now.

"Miss Goff?"

Her eyes snapped up. His glasses were on his face again. His lips were pursed in irritation, but his eyes glittered with mischief and excitement. He couldn't wait to take her over the desk. But it wasn't fun if they didn't play a little first. Knowing that he could distract her as easily as she did him, was empowering.

"Your assignment?" he reminded her.

She smiled broadly. Her assignment had been in her office mailbox this morning. That was risky, but he knew she always came in early, just as he usually stayed late. So no one was likely to check her box in the meantime. Her assignment had read: Go an entire Tuesday with no underwear. She had almost laughed. But then she remembered that Tuesday was her Fiesta and she had planned to wear a skirt. He _knew_ that. And so here she stood, in a brilliant pink blouse and banded flared skirt, with absolutely nothing underneath.

"Yes, Mr. Berty. I did complete the assignment. As I said, I forgot it at home."

His eyes burned. Of course she had left her underwear at home. Of course if he flipped up that skirt he would find her wet and ready. He lifted a hand. He could stretch out and reach her cheek. He made to do so and then gestured the other direction. "Continue, please."

Bernice fought the butterflies building in her stomach and rose nearly as high again. "I will remember..." Hands were placed on her hips this time and she felt him pressed to her back. He was hard in his pants, hardly surprising, but feeling it pressed to her ass made her hotter.

"You're sure you don't need any help?"

"I..." She fell back to her heels, grinding her ass over him and making him groan. "I think I might," she said as she placed the chalk on the ledge and turned.

His hands were still on her hips, tracing the edge where her blouse met her skirt, finding the line of skin there.

"And how is that?" he asked. He brought his face down, his nose tracing hers.

"I think I might need a stricter regimen. No matter how hard I practice, I keeping slipping back into Spanish grammar." As she spoke, she stroked the front of his pants, first up, and then down, dropping his fly.

Tony's eyes closed at her touch. What was she talking about? What was his line? Oh, to hell with this game...

He pushed her into the blackboard, lifting her just enough for her ass to catch the tiny ledge. He didn't let her go, knowing her weight would bend the aluminium and the jig would really be up. He ground into her, his lips finding hers.

"_Ay Caray_," she murmured. Her Spanish accent had always been a turn on. The way her tongue moved around the soft consonants, holding her palate when she said n, rolling on her r's, just like it was on his palate now, rolling on his tongue.

"Bernice," he whispered.

"Mr. Berty!" She clucked her tongue, reminding him he'd broken character, again.

"I think I need to check your assignment," he complained, setting her on the ground just long enough haul up that skirt.

He ran his hands over her bare thighs, thumbs inside her hips, tracing the lines of the V they made. He continued to kiss her, pressing his fingers down, then pulling up, lifting her onto him as he turned to the desk.

"Is everything as you expected?" she asked.

"I think I'll have another look over it." He smirked tossing his glasses on the desk beside her. He flipped the material back again and squatted. He kissed his way up one thigh while her fingers ran through his hair.

"I hope I did a good job," she murmured.

"It looks like everything is in order." He spread her lips open, grinning. He ran a finger along the red flesh spreading the wetness he found.

"_Christo_," she swore in a hushed whisper.

He slid the finger over her clit again.

"_Me deu_," she murmured this time, bracing her hands on the side of the desk and shifting her hips forward, into his face.

Tony took the invitation, sliding the finger inside her and putting his lips to the nub of flesh this time. He rolled his lips over it before touching it with the tip of his tongue.

Bernice felt fire in her groin. There were that stiff upper lip and luscious bottom she loved so much, hard at work. He knew just how to please her. She hadn't been shy in helping him find out. She continued to curse in her native tongue, hating how offensive it was, but having no other way to express the way the pleasure ripped through her.

"_Cagondeu_," she moaned, pulling his hair, tightening her thighs. "More," she gasped, tugging, trying to lift him by his hair. "More."

Tony groaned at the tugging on his scalp. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't patient, not once the game was over. He finished the job she had started on his pants and pushed his briefs to his knees, standing and grabbing her hips again.

"Did you enjoy your assignment?" he asked, teasing as the tip of his dick brushed over her.

"Si. Yes. Very... intoxicating. Knowing how exposed I was, all day long. One wrong turn, one dropped pencil..." she murmured between heaving breaths.

Tony growled. "I should have made you drop a pencil."

"Shut up," she said, pulling his face to hers. He thrust into her at the same time. She broke the kiss to mutter. "Longest... eight hours... ever."

"Agreed." He kissed her again hungrily thrusting again. "Every time I saw you, I kept wanting to palm that perky bum."

She giggled. "Bum." It was such a cute word. Better than butt or ass. Even better than _nalga_. It started and ended softly, just like each cheek. It made her smile.

He tipped her hips back, nailing her more completely and the giggle turned to a moan. "_Hostia_," she muttered.

"I keep meaning to ask you what all those mean." He fucked her wildly now, knowing she was getting close.

"You... You... _Deu_... will have to be... my student... next time." She panted and started to cry.

"Ah, and who will I be?" I asked in a huff, all his concentration on keeping her hips tilted just right.

"_Jesu_. You will be Tony." She glared at him. Pretending either of them actually were students crossed a line.

Still, he wondered. He had no real desire for the skinny things that flounced in and out of his class. Bernice was perfect in his hands, she knew exactly how far to push, how much to take. It was better than any high school girl could ever be. But those boys... they could give her a run and run some more. Surely she had designs on one of them.

He was wrong. Bernice had come to Forks running ahead of a scandal involving one such. He had been sweet, charming, but taboo. She knew better than to even think of it again. And in the end, it had been empty. Her high school boy had never looked for her after she'd run. He'd never cared what happened to her.

Granted, this, with Tony, wasn't exactly love, but it was more. She was more to him than this. Even if she wasn't a wife, she was a friend.

All thoughts fled as he pressed her hips down again, ramming himself against her g-spot and sending ripples through her. She shuddered and shook, gripping his shoulders to keep from falling off the desk. "_Si, si, si, si._" she hissed as she came.

Tony felt himself pulled by, pulled into her. She was milking the come right out of him, and he was going with her. Up to heaven, down to hell, it didn't matter, he wanted to go there. He felt his balls tighten and the pulsing raging through him. His face twisted in agony, in ecstasy. He sighed in relief feeling the heat flowing out of him, into her. All hardness gone, the edges came off everything.

He caught her up in his arms as her whole body relaxed, still quivering gently. Her head found his shoulder.

He turned his head to kiss her ear. "Same time Friday?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she whispered, licking her lips and pushing her hair out of her face. "Should I have an assignment for you?"

He practically purred, pulling from her and grabbing the tissues from the drawer of his desk. He offered them to her first. "That sounds exciting. What would you ask of me?" Tony wiped himself clean, then used another tissue to dab her thighs, catching anything she had missed.

After he pulled his pants back up, she ran a finger under his chin and over his lips, tapping them gently. "I think I'll take the next two days to decide."

Suddenly she hugged him. He was a little startled. Then he relaxed and hugged her in return. He lifted her off the desk, keeping her in his embrace, and set her on her feet. He stroked her hair until she relaxed her hold and stepped back enough to look up at him. Mischief was in her eyes now.

She had needed reassurance that she was more than a plaything. When he froze, she was worried she'd been wrong, but his hug did exactly what it needed to, melting her fear. She had been held by her friend, her lover, her ignorant Spanish student. Hmmm, diction? She could punish him for each wrong pronunciation. She laughed internally, thinking of how pink his bottom would be when she was done. She backed up, dialogue for him to recite already writing itself in her head.

"Friday," she said, turning on her toe, making her skirt twirl. She headed for the door. He paused only long enough to put on his jacket before following.

She stopped. Bob was outside. "_Cagate en tu madre," _she cussed brutally. She stormed for the door.

Tony beat her there. He pulled Bob inside by the lapel and closed the door behind him. "You fucking peeper. You better keep your gob shut or I'll stuff it full of your own teeth, got me?" His British accent, gone for a decade, came back quickly with his anger. His fist was an inch from Mr. Banner's nose.

"I... Yes." His eyes were wide, flicking from Bernice to Tony and back. "Now I know why I never got a second date."

Tony punched him, letting him fall to the floor. The rage that filled him. The way he spoke of her, all was so vile to him. He had ignored it before, but here, alone, he couldn't.

"Anthony!" Bernice gasped, her hands covering her face. She knelt to Bob who was holding his nose. "Are you badly hurt?" she asked. She quickly added, "I can ask him to do it again if you aren't."

When she moved to Bob's assistance, Tony had felt a pang of hurt, but her words made him smile. He had gone too far, but he couldn't really regret it.

"Here." He offered Bob a hand up. "I mean it though. Don't say anything."

Mr. Banner shook his head. "Not a word."

Tony let go of Bob and put an arm around Bernice's waist guiding her out the door with him. "That was close," he murmured.

"Too close," she agreed, walking with him to the parking lot.

* * *

All Spanish was taken from wikipedia. Feel free to correct me ;)


	2. Movie Theatre

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Movie Theatre  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

The lights went down and Tony leaned to the side, his nose nearly in Bernice's hair, inhaling deeply. She smelled as good as ever, a hint of lavender and chili pepper. One was her soap, the other her lunch. He never understood how could she eat such spicy foods, but he gladly enjoyed the spice she brought him. Like chili peppers, one taste could heat him for hours; better than a cup of tea every time.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect your instructions to meet you here." His mouth moved near her ear and, ignoring the previews, he licked it and nipped lightly with his teeth, loving the shiver she gives in reply.

Turning to face him, her mouth lined up with his. "I thought it best to get out of the school, after the last time."

Tony's mood soured slightly. He only punched Bob Banner once, but he'd happily do it again. Fucking peeper. Tony and Bernice hadn't been bothering anyone by meeting in his classroom long after all students and most of the faculty were gone, but Banner just had to stick his nose in.

"I suppose you're right. I like the change of scenery," he commented, slipping a hand around her waist. "A different air of danger here." His hand slipped into the waist of her slacks, holding her hip and feeling the cotton of her panties against his palm.

She shifted in her seat, crossing and recrossing her legs. "Yes. Very different." Her short words were raspy and Tony hoped that was because she horny, not uncomfortable.

"Need help with anything?" he teased, making small circles with his fingers and snapping the elastic when they passed over it.

"You are a horrible tease, Tony Berty. You know that?" she asked, frowning but breathing heavily.

"Well, if you'd rather watch the movie," he whispered. He slid his hand back.

"No!" she called.

"Shhh," came from somewhere else in the dark theater. Bernice blushed furiously. Tony just chuckled.

"Think you can keep quiet?" he asked, moving his left hand nearer the right. One had slipped into the back of her pants while the other unzipped her fly. She reflexively shifted down in her seat, splaying her legs.

"God, yes. No teasing," she complained. "I get enough of that from you during the day."

Tony grinned and leaned closer again, bending to put his mouth against hers once more. "I'm sorry to have made you wait." One hand slipped under cotton and brushed the curly hair beneath, slowly, gently. The other slid up her back under her shirt. Finding the clasp of her bra, he pinched and twisted. He failed twice before managing to unhook the troublesome thing. While he fumbled, his lips found hers, covering her rasping breaths and muffling them.

Once her breasts were freed, he focused lower, fingers curling, twisting and exploring where he couldn't see. He found heat and moisture between the folds of skin.

"Deu," she murmured very quietly, cursing against the sensations he was eliciting.

"Tell me, Senorita, why did you want to bring me here?" Tony kept his voice low, his breath moving over her skin. His fingers spread her folds, touching more skin, searching every spot. When she tensed, he would brush again until she squirmed, shifting him off. Then he would explore for the next.

"You don't seem interested in the movie," he said, breathing into her ear. Again he took the shell in his teeth, his tongue flicking along it.

She shivered violently and let out a small grunt. Her movement tilted her pelvis up and his fingers were inside her, slippery and warm. He held tightly to her, pulling up slightly with his fingers and she shook again, squeezing them. Her eyes rolled up and she clenched her teeth, a muffled cry escaping. She relaxed in his arms and Tony brought his hand up sliding it under the front of her shirt.

Whispers came from behind them. "Honestly, can't they find somewhere else to do that? Damn teenagers."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle and a nervous giggle escaped Bernice as well. "I feel as frisky as a teenager," he whispered.

"Hmm. I prefer the man to the boy," she admitted, sliding off her seat to kneel in front of him. Tony pulled her up and she sat back down. In the flickering light from the screen, he could see her look of confusion.

"The floor is disgusting," he told her. He took her hand instead and set it in his lap. "If you'd like," he said, smirking.

She grinned and made fast work of his belt and fly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, slipping his hand under her arm to fondle one loose breast. Why did women wear those horrid garments anyway? He'd heard many complain about the pain they caused. Sure, Berince's breasts sagged slightly without the constriction to prop them up, but it was slight and the softness it gave her figure was very alluring. He noticed both her nipples cast shadows in the flickering light. He wished he could peel the shirt away and pop one in his mouth, roll his tongue over the tip…

His thoughts, along with Bernice's hand sliding into his pants, had him hard as stone. It was a relief to spring out between the buttonholes on his boxers. It was a relief until her soft, smooth hand wrapped around him.

"Could you two take that somewhere else?" an angry voice said from behind. "Some of us would like to watch the movie.

Tony ground his teeth. There went that hand job.

"Let's go," Bernice suggested.

"No," Tony argued. "You wanted to stay, we'll stay." He leaned closer. "If we're good for a few minutes they'll stop watching us."

So he left his fly undone although he'd sagged back toward his lap. Pulling his shirt out, he covered himself enough that the offended parties should be appeased.

Tony was surprised when he looked to the screen for the first time since the movie started. It could have been his childhood home. Heath stretched out behind the characters and Tony heard bleating sheep in the background. The antagonist was trying to take the pasture from the shepherdess. She was resisting, but his demands for payment were beyond what she could manage alone. Enter the hero to help her find the money. It was a predictable plotline.

"Why did you pick this one?" he asked Bernice.

"I've always wanted to go to Ireland or France or Italy. I've been to Spain a few times but always as part of a school funded trip, so I wasn't able to hop around Europe."

"You want to go to Ireland?"

She nodded. "Or England." She grinned at him. "Your home."

He faced forward, not quite sure what to make of that. Their relationship had always been casual. Co-workers with benefits. They weren't even really friends. He couldn't recall ever sitting down to a cup of tea with Bernice except in the teacher's lounge or one of their houses in the morning. Perhaps she meant it as simply as the others, that she was interested in the country, not his home specifically.

Thought fled as her warm hand wrapped around him again. "I think they're all watching the movie again," she whispered, her lips on his ear now.

He closed his eyes and imagined her hand were something else, her mouth. He imagined her tongue licking the tip of him the way her thumb caressed it, spreading the bead of moisture there. She drew him up, seeming to pull the length of his cock out of him. He grew harder, longer, hotter. God, he wanted to feel her, be inside her. His eyes still closed tightly, he gritted his teeth, fighting back any sounds he might make.

As she pumped her hand over him, making him pant heavily, she kissed his neck beneath his jaw, licked his throat.

The slight slipping resulting from that first bead wore down and her hand began to rasp on his skin slightly. It wasn't painful, but it did take something away from the pleasure. He gasped aloud, throwing his head back, when she made him moist again. He lifted his head to see her bent over the armrest, her knees on her seat. She had her head in his lap, stroking with her hand while holding his tip in her mouth.

He curled his fingers into her hair, pulling very slightly, almost involuntarily as he tensed completely. She didn't complain, didn't slow down, in fact she leaned further, taking more of him in her mouth.

Tony released her hair to rub a hand over her full bottom, cupping a cheek and squeezing it when she sucked on him.

"Damn, Bernice. That feels fucking fantastic."

She almost purred at the praise and slid just a little bit deeper again. He could feel her nose through his boxers. She was flush with his skin, his entire length in her mouth and throat.

He groaned, gritting his teeth against the noise, but unable to muffle all of it. Pulsing, he throbbed into her mouth, spilling himself down her throat.

She swallowed and quickly slid her legs out to sit properly again, looking over her shoulder for admonishment. It didn't come, at least Tony never heard it. However, Bernice chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think that lady will never forgive us."

"Who gives a rip?" he replied, kissing her temple and tucking her head under his chin.


	3. Seattle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Seattle  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

The movie was still on Tony's mind as Bernice led him back to her car. "Is there a reason we didn't just go to Port Angeles?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a condescending tone. "Do you know how many of our _students_ would be in the theater in Port Angeles?"

Good point. "Ah. Still, seems like a long drive for just a movie. Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly. "It was a very nice drive." As he'd been thinking in the theatre, he and Senora Goff rarely met outside the school, except for sex. The drive had been a chance to simply chat. He did tease her once or twice on the drive, running his fingers up her arm or leg, but never more than a quick touch. He'd learned about her hometown near the Mexican border, about her Mexican father and American mother. How she had gotten a cheerleading scholarship, of all things, to complete her teaching degree. Tony wished he might have seen her in that short skirt. Perhaps…

"I want to know what you're thinking," she demanded, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the center of Seattle.

"You in a cheerleading uniform," he said without shame.

She chuckled. "We can do that," she agreed. "You going to put on a jersey for me?" she asked. "A letterman jacket?"

He grinned. "You like an athlete?" Not for the first time, he wondered which of her students caught her fancy. He expected it to be one of the Cullens. Emmett**,** maybe?

"I like you," she answered as she stopped at a light. She leaned over to kiss him quickly. "No students," she said again sternly, as though she knew what he was thinking.

"No students," he answered, kissing her cheek as she pulled away. "So, we have a date? Behind the bleachers?"

She laughed loudly. "We have a date. Just give me some time to scrounge up a costume." Roleplaying was the name of their game most of the time, usually exploiting their existing guise as teachers—one instructing the other and offering punishments for infractions.

In one home or the other, they could play in other ways, sometimes going as far as light bondage. Usually, though, it was softer play. A delivery man, the maid…behaving as strangers. However, tonight, in the theater, had been the furthest they'd gone on the exhibition scale. Tony wondered if Bernice would like more of that.

"Did you enjoy being watched, being caught?" he asked, leaning into her ear again.

She shivered. "Yes. Before I go any further," she said, her tone shifting quickly from erotic to business-like. "You don't have any plans for tomorrow, do you?"

Tony blinked. "No, just some marking."

"Good because I'm kidnapping you." She threw the car into park outside a hotel in middle of downtown Seattle. Reaching under her seat, she produced a set of cuffs and clipped them on. She grabbed Tony's rain slicker and dropped it over his hands.

Tony straightened in his seat, feeling blood drawn away from his head and toward his…head. Bernice grinned as she circled the car to open his door for him.

The Sheraton had an impressive lobby, with plush red velvet sofas and overstuffed chairs. Several pillars bore giant crystal vases filled with flowers. Bernice stopped at one to inhale their perfume.

"I love lilies," she murmured. Then she took Tony's arm and directed him to the check-in desk. She checked them in quickly, proffering her credit card.

He leaned toward her, whispering, "I'm paying half of that."

"Don't make me gag you," she replied, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I will." A grin spread across her face again, lighting her brown eyes and making them sparkle. Her long dark lashes were emphasized in the sidelong glance and Tony wished his hands weren't tied.

"Here you are, Ms. Goff. Please enjoy your stay." The clerk handed her the plastic key with her receipt. Bernice put both in her purse, keeping it out of Tony's sight. Then, taking his arm again, she pulled him to the elevator.

"Well, you've been a remarkably cooperative hostage," she told him. Her image was reflected to him from all sides in the mirrored elevator car. "Kneel," she commanded, holding the door closed button but not pressing their floor.

Tony's brow wrinkled but he complied.

"We're just below the top floor. Hopefully that's enough time." She unfastened her pants again and let them fall around her ankles. Touching the button for their floor, she slid her panties down and stepped toward Tony, standing astride his face.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, flicking up his tongue. He held her ankles in his hands and shook his head slightly, opening her. He found the point he wanted and sucked on it, hard. Then he pulled his tongue across it before sucking hard again.

"_Ay caray_. You are good at that." Bernice had stretched a hand out to brace on one wall of the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed they were quickly approaching their floor, so he doubled his efforts, trying to distract Bernice from noticing.

He was successful and she was still gripping his shoulder and bracing the wall when the car stopped and the doors opened. She straightened her knees quickly, startled and shocked.

A young man stood outside the doors. He wore a name tag identifying him as Bruce, customer assistance. His smile was smug as Tony rocked back onto his feet and stood. He stepped to the side, blocking direct line of sight while Bernice pulled up her pants, but of course Bruce simply watched in one of the many mirrored walls. Tony couldn't blame him.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked once Bernice was finished.

"Uh, um…I don't."

"We have everything we need," Tony assured Bruce.

"Enjoy your stay," he said, slipping past them into the car. Bernice darted out, dragging Tony behind her.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

Tony grinned.

She opened the door with her card and pushed him inside. "You are a bad, bad man," she told him, shaking her finger. "And a terrible hostage."

"What are you going to do about it?" he said, stepping forward to tower over her. If he was playing the kidnapped, he should start slipping into the role.

Bernice paused for a second as he towered over her. Something akin to fear crossed her features. It was quickly replaced with a small smile as she realized this was part of the game.

"This," she told him, gripping his crotch tightly. Her squeeze was painful as he was stiff from eating her a moment ago and he winced.

"I think I need to make it clear who is in charge here," she told him, dragging him by her painful grip toward the bed. Her hand eased slightly when he continued to wince and groan. "Sorry," she whispered.

He didn't answer but breathed more easily. She took hold of his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Her bag, larger than her usual purse, had fallen from her shoulder at the door and she ran to grab it. Producing a length of rope, she ran it from one leg of the bed to another, passing the rope through his cuffs as she did. He pulled on the cuffs, but the taut rope would only let him slide side to side.

"Much better," she said, pulling open his shirt. She pushed up the white undershirt and kissed her way down his chest and belly.

"You know you won't get any ransom for me," he told her, trying to get a little more game before the scenario was completely lost in the sex.

"I think I'll get what I'm looking for. No one can deny me," she said, smirking. After removing his pants and boxers, she produced a second length of rope, tying his ankles and passing the slack beneath the bed, tightening. Technically, he could still shift his arms, but with his legs tied, it wasn't easy.

Climbing atop him again, Bernice kissed the inside of his thighs before taking him in her mouth again.

"I'll never give in," he told her.

"I think you can't resist me either," she answered, disrobing while casting glances over his nearly naked body. "Let's see how long you can hold out."

Tony gritted his teeth. He could last longer thanks to that fabulous blow in the theater, but Bernice knew all the ways to get him off. She sat astride his chest, bending over to suck him. Her pussy was so close to his lips. He craned his neck, but was only able to blow on the red shiny skin. She shivered as he did and then slid her ass back further.

"You will eat me," she instructed, glancing over her shoulder at him.

_Oh, yes, I will,_ he thought as she sat back, covering his mouth and nose. He opened and closed his lips a few times, working his nose up to where he could puff small breaths. As soon as he had a supply of air, he started to use his tongue, stretching.

She had taken him in her mouth again, and they both groaned with pleasure. The humming vibrated down his shaft and into his balls. If he hadn't come earlier, he'd be blowing right now. As it was, Bernice was grinding into his tongue, obviously as hot as she had been in the elevator.

"_Cagondeu_." Tony still hadn't learned what all her curses meant, but he knew what she was saying. He curled his tongue, lapping along her swollen flesh. His face felt damp from her, but he wanted more.

She held him tightly in her hand, tugging slightly as she grunted and shouted another curse. It wasn't until she relaxed that he was certain he'd gotten her off. She could wind up so tight sometimes. She leaned forward again, focusing on him. He took the opportunity to kiss each cheek and nip the inside of her thigh.

"If you're not careful, I'll wind up biting you," she warned. He wasn't concerned. He also wasn't teasing her anymore. His head fell back as she cupped his balls and rubbed along his ass. Her nails scratched up along the inside of his thigh and he arched, thrusting into her open mouth. She gagged and he pulled his hips down again.

Turning to face him, she stroked while swallowing and easing her throat. Her smile was small, but not lost in the disappointment of not being able to take him. She went down once more and his prick disappeared behind a curtain of dark brown hair. He longed to run his fingers through it, to push it away so he could see her lips wrapped around him. He could imagine it clearly, feel her moving.

"Damn, Bernice."

She slid along his body, her breasts leaving hot trails on his chest, and kissed him. He could taste a hint of himself on her, but his face must be covered in her. She didn't seem at all turned off by it as her tongue pressed against his lips.

"I can't wait any more," she complained, her hips straddling his.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He watched carefully as she sat up, his eyes locked on his cock and where it was slipping into her. She shifted, and the slow slide turned into a thrust. Tony's eyes closed and his back arched, burying himself even deeper inside her. He pulled against the ties on his ankles, trying to push further. She fell forward, bracing herself outside his shoulders. He yanked on the cuffs, trying to reach one dangling breast, desperate to put it in his mouth. He fell back as she lifted and dropped her hips faster and faster. Tony gritted his teeth as she rode wildly, using the springs of the bed to bounce him.

"Bloody hell, Bernice."

She didn't answer. He looked up to her and found her eyes unfocused, staring at the wall. She was murmuring.

"_Mas, mas, mas_." Again, he didn't know what it meant, but it seemed obvious what she wanted. He pulled again with his hands, wanting to touch her, to push her over. She changed motions, grinding herself against him. Her pubic bone pushed hard on his, almost painful, but he was held in her longer, slowly slipping as she rode.

"Fuck," he cussed, feeling the burn in the pit of his stomach, lower, in his balls. The fire grew and spread through his veins, bursting out of him in a driving pulse.

"_Si, si, si, si,_" she screamed, spasms running down his length. He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw as she continued to move on his hyper-sensitive cock. So slippery, so hot.

Eventually she gasped and lowered herself onto him in a small flop. Her hair covered his face and he chuckled. She tossed her head to free his, shifting slightly to the side but still half atop him.

"What's funny?"

"Not funny, just...you." He kissed her nose. "You make me happy."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like something a kidnapper should make you feel," she said, narrowing her eyes. "But I'm glad. You make me happy, too," she told him, curling more into his side.

"Um, not to be a bother, but this isn't the most comfortable position."

She chuckled and rolled away to find the key to the cuffs. She stopped with the tiny metal piece inches from his wrists. "If I let you go, will you run away?"

"Never," he promised.

She proceeded with unlatching the cuffs and he grabbed her around the waist, rolling atop her. "I was missing something," he told her. He shifted back slightly, cupping her breasts together around his face. "Mm," Tony murmured, turning his head to one side so he could lick his way to a nipple while continuing to hold the other breast.

Bernice chuckled again. "Missing them?"

"Very much," he admitted, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Bernice's eyes closed and she arched her back as he licked and nipped. "_Christo_," she swore.

"As much as I want to stay here and take you again, I'm afraid the flesh is weak." He shifted his hips so that his flaccid member tapped her inner thigh.

She laughed louder, fuller and Tony warmed with it. Had he ever felt this comfortable with a woman? Was it because of the casual nature of their relationship? Usually he felt pressured one way or the other. Either to commit to something permanent, or to get off and get out. Bernice wasn't like that. She liked to play even when the playing went horribly wrong, laughing as they had to untangle themselves and start again.

"Well, let's take a little break. Order some room service?" she suggested.

"Room service sounds good." Tony didn't move.

She held his eyes for almost a minute before giving him a shove. "Then move over," she complained, shoving him with her hip.

"If I must," he said with an exasperated sigh. She chuckled and shook her head. His shirt fell down as he sat up, but he was in no hurry to get dressed again. He watched Bernice as she walked to the phone, ordering wine and glasses. She didn't seem to want to dress either.

She cocked her head to the other edge of the room. "Come here."

Curious, he followed her. She stood before a floor to ceiling window looking out over the Seattle skyline. He looked up for stars, but wasn't surprised to see the moon obscured in cloud.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked, using a finger to trace the tops of some of the towers.

Tony shrugged. He had never been impressed by buildings. Then he looked down. The hollow of Bernice's spine, the dip and swell of tailbone, her round bum. All of it was a lovely tan. He kissed one of her bare shoulders. "Beautiful."

A knock was followed by "Room service!" and Tony grumbled as he donned his pants again. He opened the door and grinned.

"Bernice! It's Bruce! Don't you want to come and say hello?"

"What?" Bernice shrieked and dashed for the bed out of sight of the door.

Bruce laughed and passed the bottle and flutes to Tony. "Please, enjoy your stay."

"Oh, I am," Tony assured Bruce, who chuckled again and turned to go.

"Is he gone?" Bernice asked, hiding under the covers.

Tony fought laughter as he set the bottle down on the bedside table. "Yes, he's gone." He found the wine had a screw top and opened it to pour a glass for each of them. "So, what shall we toast?" He asked passing her one.

The blanket fell away, revealing her full breasts, each with a dark nipple still pointed. Tony fought the urge to trace one with a finger.

"Freedom from Forks," she suggested, lifting the glass and tapping his.

Tony snapped his eyes up to hers. Her smirk told him she'd noticed his staring. He swallowed and replied, "Freedom."


	4. Parking Lot

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Parking Lot  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice pulled into her usual spot in the staff section of the parking lot Monday morning. Most of the staff had arrived ahead of her and students were filling the rest of the lot. If she hadn't arrived when she did, one of them would probably have taken her spot.

The weekend with Tony had been more elaborate than they usually shared, but he didn't seem overwhelmed by it. She hoped he didn't feel she was trying to pressure him into something more. She had done her best to keep things light the whole time and he seemed willing to play along.

Sadly, as all weekends, this one must end and Monday must come. She sighed slightly as she removed her keys from the ignition and pulled her bag to her shoulder. The coming of summer had lifted the constant grey covering Forks a little. There still wasn't any direct sunlight, one of the only things she missed from home. Rather than complain, she treasured every ray that made it through the ever present clouds. She searched the breaks, wondering if one would open for her.

"Let me get that for you," a male voice called, reaching in front of her for the door. Edward Cullen held the door first for the teacher and then for his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Edward," she said with a smile. It was obvious why so many of the faculty swooned for these Cullen children, but Bernice had never been one of them. She had made that mistake and would never be so foolish again. Her men would be men, not boys.

Christopher had been the same age as Edward, seventeen. Perhaps he wasn't quite as handsome, but she would never admit that. He'd had the same unruly hair as the young man holding the door, but in a lighter shade. The same strong jaw. That would be the end of similarities. Christopher was stocky, well-muscled from his football practice. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. His infatuation with her had been flattering. She should have known better than to indulge it, but she'd been carried away on his promises. After that, she'd been swept away with his passion, his constant hunger for her. He never seemed to tire of her, always wanting more.

It couldn't be, however. When they'd been discovered, she had fled and expected he would follow. After all, he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. Surely that hunger would drive him back to her.

Forever, it seemed, wasn't as long as she'd believed. She was a hundred miles further north when his message reached her. He wasn't following, he was attending college and hoped she wouldn't be hindered by their tryst.

Bernice sat at lunch not quite knowing how she'd gotten there. She blinked, trying to remember her classes but only remembering Christopher. Tony pulled out the chair beside her.

"Are you all right, Bernice?" he asked quietly. "You look pale."

She blinked away tears that thankfully hadn't formed enough to roll down her cheeks. "I'm fine. Put a little too much spice in this," she said, pointing at her dish.

Tony touched her shoulder, squeezing it. "Good." He sipped his tea and looked around the table at the rest of the faculty. None of them noticed the pair. They didn't always sit together, but often enough that it wasn't out of the ordinary.

Bernice put the lid back on her dish. She wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt a little sick, remembering how completely she'd been fooled, how much she had trusted Christopher. It had been nearly impossible to keep her past hidden when she came looking for a new job. Forks High School wasn't as thorough as the two schools she tried before it.

She gave said a quick goodbye and returned to her classroom, trying to focus on anything except her past. She wasn't successful. Her mind replayed many of their encounters, in the school and out. She heard his voice telling her he loved her. She wondered if she'd ever believe those words again. In the end, the afternoon was as much of a blur as the morning. She didn't worry about it. The term was wrapping up and the class didn't have much more to cover before final exams.

Tony met her in the hallway on the way to the parking lot. "You're sure you're all right?" he asked.

She stopped and took a deep breath. "Yes, just having a Monday." She smiled, trying to be convincing.

"Okay," he said, resting a hand on the small of her back. "See you tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded, letting him pass her. She continued her slow plod, staring at the toes of her black pumps.

"Ms. Bernice Goff?" A voice said. She looked up. She was standing beside her car in the middle of an empty lot. She must have crawled the rest of the way to get here so long after everyone else. The yellow lines stood out starkly against the black asphalt. They reminded her of the highway she'd driven to come here, putting as many miles between her and her past as possible.

"Ms. Goff?" the man asked again. Bernice shook her head to clear it. She found the owner of the voice, the police chief.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come to the station with me."

She froze. Was this it? Had the ax finally come for her head. "Why?" she asked.

Chief Swan looked around. When he was satisfied there was no one else to hear he answered. "There's an inspector from San Diego. He's here about a disappearance and thinks you might be able to help him with the case."

"Oh," she said, confused. It had been a long time since she'd spoken with anyone from San Diego. Did this have something to do with Christopher? "I'll follow you there." She pulled out her keys.

"I'd prefer if you came with me." He reached out to take her by the elbow. "Please?"

She closed her eyes, sure this wasn't good. "Thank you," she said as he led her across the empty stalls to his cruiser.

"For what?" he asked, surprised.

"Waiting until they were all gone," she said, waving a hand to take in the lot.

"Oh, well, it's nothing." He opened the passenger door for her and she sighed with relief. He wasn't putting her in the back. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she imagined.


	5. Police Station

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Police Station  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice was able to open her own door when they reached the Forks Police Station. Chief Swan held the door to building for her and she murmured her thanks.

She'd never been in the station. It was smaller than she expected. She stared in horror at the cell off to the right. The bars were dark and unreflective. The cot within had a single sheet and pillow. There was even a urinal attached to the wall.

"Ms. Goff?"

Bernice closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. Statutory rape. Technically, she was a criminal because Christopher had been two months from his eighteenth birthday. She never thought of herself as a criminal. In fact, she often felt like the victim, used and then discarded. They wouldn't arrest her for that, would they?

"Ms. Goff?"

"Sorry, Chief. I've been distracted all day."

"That's okay. Would you come into the office?" He held his arm out to indicate the room behind a glass door. The wall was covered in paper postings: missing people, suspect descriptions, outstanding fines. Christopher looked back at her from one page. He _was _the missing person. He looked different than she remembered. His hair was cut differently and he had a shadow of stubble on his jaw, but that wasn't what struck her. He was older, six years older. This was a man in the place of her boy. Her heart hurt thinking of what she might have had with this man if she'd just met him. Then again, perhaps he would have treated her exactly the same. She blinked away tears before they could form.

Against the same wall as the postings, a man sat behind a desk. "Mark, I've brought in Ms. Goff. Is Inspector Moss still here?" Chief Swan asked.

The man leaned back in his chair, smiling at the chief and Bernice. "He went to get a cup of coffee at the diner. I'll go get him," he said, pushing against the armrests to rise.

"That's okay. I'll do it. Keep an eye on Ms. Goff? Maybe show her around," the chief said, trying to sound friendly.

Bernice swallowed, thinking she didn't want to see any more of the station. Less would be better. She wished she could go back to never setting foot in it. Her eyes could only focus on two things, Christopher's picture and the cell. She didn't want to see either but couldn't stop looking.

"Ms. Goff? Do you want to sit down?" Mark opened the door to the office, indicating she could step inside.

"N-no. I'll stand, thank you." She felt her legs wobbling. Maybe sitting would be better. She leaned on the desk instead, putting a hand to her head.

"Whoa, here," Mark wheeled his chair toward her and pushed her into it. "Can I get you something? A glass of water?"

"N-no," she said again, head still spinning. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. The closer her head got to her knees the better she felt. She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder, but it merely made circles on her back. The deputy was trying to comfort her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Mark?" she asked, not sure what to call him.

"No problem, Ms. Goff. The chief told you why he brought you in?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak.

The door opened again, admitting the chief and a man in a blue uniform. The chief kept walking toward her, but the other man stopped in the doorway. Then he hurried past her into the office and returned with an envelope.

"That's her," he said, pulling out a photograph. "Tell me, Ms. Goff. Do you know why Christopher Harden would be coming through Portland carrying this?" He turned the photo over, handing it to her.

Bernice nearly dropped it. This photo was supposed to go in the yearbook but had likely been pulled when she fled. It was herself and two other faculty standing with three members of the football team after the homecoming game. She had been looking at the camera and hadn't seen Christopher puckering his lips in an exaggeration of a kiss.

Bernice licked her lips. "I can tell you why he had it, of course. This is a picture of him. I have no idea why he would be going through Portland."

The inspector frowned. "Really? The other two women in the photo had an idea. They thought he might be trying to find you."

The chief and Mark both stood off to the side. When she looked to them, they began rifling through papers as though they hadn't been listening. Her frown matched the inspector's.

"I don't understand. Am I being accused of something? Should I get a lawyer?" She held her head up. She wouldn't appear weak, not weaker than she already had.

"Not accused," the inspector said.

"Then I've told you what I know." She turned and a hand closed on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Goff, but you are suspected in this disappearance. Not accused, but until I have more answers, I need you to stay."

"I'm calling my lawyer," she said, turning to the desk and the phone. It rang before she could lift the receiver. She pulled her hand back, startled.

"Excuse me," Mark said, lifting the receiver. "Forks Police. One moment. It's for you Inspector Moss." He held the phone out to the Inspector who continued to watch Bernice. She straightened from the desk, trying to stand still. Her bravado was quickly evaporating.

"Moss here. Where? When?" Mark swung his chair around for her again while the inspector waited for his answers.

"Thank you," she said, sinking with relief.

"No problem. I'm guessing it's just a kid trying to get out from under his parents' thumb. He'll turn up. Could be what they're telling the inspector now."

Bernice couldn't answer, she just nodded. Her hands shook on the armrests, hoping that was exactly what the call was.

"Yes. Fine. Goodbye." Inspector Moss replaced the phone and turned to Bernice. "Well, you should call that lawyer, Ms. Goff. Christopher's body was found on the side of the road west of Olympia."

Bernice's eyes bulged and she put a hand to her mouth. "No, no, Christopher," she cried, shaking.

Was that why he'd been so constant in her mind this morning? Had she somehow known he was dead? No, he couldn't be dead. He was so young, so alive. "What was he doing in Portland?" she asked of no one.

"I think you know. He'd been missing for two weeks before we started searching and found his car in Portland with that picture on the dash." He pointed to the photo on the desk. "We couldn't find him, though. Can you tell me what you were doing this weekend, Ms. Goff?"

"My lawyer," she whispered. "I need a lawyer."

The inspector nodded and Mark turned the phone around for her. "Yes, you do."


	6. Bedroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bedroom  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice's lawyer dropped her off at the front of the house. He squeezed her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. You were in Seattle at the time of death. This is more formality than anything. You're sure you wouldn't rather stay in one of the hotels?" he asked, looking at the tiny house with peeling paint.

"Can't," she answered, her voice catching in her throat. "Paying for a substitute, off work—I don't have the money for a hotel. Besides, this is my home."

Mr. Long, her lawyer, gave her an appraising glance. "All right. I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon, after I've met with the DA."

Bernice nodded numbly.

Long gave her shoulder another squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine," he said.

Bernice opened the car door and slowly emerged. The wooden door to the house, not quite fitting its hinges, stood open with a short, graying woman on the other side.

"Hi, Mama," Bernice said, her voice dull and unemotional.

"Bernice, _bebe_. Come here." Bernice heard Long pull away just as she was wrapped in her mother's arms. The smooth syllables of her first language felt warm and comforting. "_I'm so sorry, child. I know you loved that boy._"

For the first time since hearing the news in the Forks Police Station, Bernice let herself cry, leaning heavily on her tiny elderly mother. "_I feel lost, Mama. I don't know where to go, what to do. I don't know how to get through this."_

"_Hush. It will all be well. You are strong. Strong enough to leave, strong enough to stay away."_

"_I've missed you, Mama._"

Her mother hugged her tightly, pulling her into the shack of a house. The inside was equally old, andin as great a need of repair, but it was clean, tidy. Even though half the cupboard doors lacked handles, they were all closed. The chipped counter top was clear of clutter.

"I know what you need." Bernice was surprised by her mother's use of English. "Upstairs," she lead the way to Bernice's old bedroom.

Opening the door, Bernice expected it to be bare, as clean as the rest of the house, but it wasn't. The posters on the walls pulled away on one corner or another. Two had fallen to the floor. The closet door hung open with three lonely sweaters hanging from the bar. All the drawers in the dresser were pulled out, just as she'd left them when she fled.

"_Why didn't you clean it, Mama? You could have had a boarder, someone to help you."_

Her mother waved away the idea. _"I knew you would be back. I wanted it to be familiar."_

"_Gracias, Mama."_

Her mother mumbled something about tea and shuffled away. Bernice took a step into the room. She sat on the corner of the bed and heard a familiar creak. Each poster still hanging held a picture of a young man with long frizzed out hair. This one was Axel Rose, that one was Brett Michaels, all the hair band rock stars she'd mooned over.

It was her room, her mother's house, but it felt so foreign. Part of it was the quiet. It had never been quiet when she lived here. Too many brothers and sisters running around. She'd only had her own room because she was one of the youngest. She had shared with her older sister until Priscilla moved out.

Rising, she made her way to the closet. Standing on tip toe, she reached to the back of the shelf over the bar, further back than her mother could reach. Judging by the state of the room, her mother wouldn't have moved it if she could reach it. Bernice pulled down a blue covered notebook. On the line labeled subject she had written, _diary_. Opening and reading, she was reminded of other broken hearts, other thoughtless boys who had cast her off. She'd forgotten most of them completely. Was Christopher just another like these? She'd thought he was more, different. Was Tony? Probably. He could turn away from her at any time, they'd established their relationship that way. Would she ever have more?

"Bernice?" Mama called.

"_Si_, Mama," she rose and sniffed loudly, tears on her cheeks. These weren't for the boy she'd lost, but the girl. The girl she had been. That girl had been left behind when she ran. She had been broken by the unfeeling boy. Bernice wanted to console that little girl but didn't know how.

Mama did. One cup of tea and a shot of tequila later, Bernice was back in her Mama's arms, letting the little girl cry.

"_Why didn't he love me, Mama? Why didn't he follow?"_

"_He was just a boy, bebe. He didn't know how to love."_

"_Why did he have to die?"_

"_We all have to die. I'm dying."_

Bernice sat up, staring in horror. Her mother smiled, though.

"_Not right away. I will die one day though, probably not many years from now."_

She was right. Bernice regretted her decision not to stay in touch with her mother. She had left a note and written a few letters. Her mother knew where she had fled, that she had found a new job, andthat she was all right. However, Bernice had never called her mother, never learned about her sisters and brothers, her nieces and nephews.

Why hadn't she? Would it have been so terrible for some people to know where she was? Her family weren't going to spread the story. They weren't going to send police or Christopher's parents after her. Yet, she'd kept the distance, trying to start a new life in the absence of the old.

She had been foolish.

"_Thank you, Mama. Tell me of the others?"_

She did. They finished another pot of tea and made supper together while Mama filled Bernice in on each sibling and their family. Most were still in the San Diego area.

"_Do you think any of them would be willing to see me?"_

Mama kissed her cheek. _"They will all be happy to see you."_

Bernice didn't believe that, but most of them would. There were only a few that she hadn't gotten along with. She wondered if they'd been happy that she had run away. Shaking her head, she decided she didn't want to know. It didn't really matter anyway.

"_I'm tired, Mama. It's been a long week."_

Her mother nodded in understanding, giving her another hug. _"Sweet dreams,"_ she murmured in Bernice's ear.

Lying on her old bed, in her old bedroom, Bernice felt peace for the first time since leaving Forks.


	7. Classroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Classroom  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony looked up from the essay he was reading as a ringing filled his empty classroom. He frowned, wondering where it was coming from. He looked over each table, half expecting to find a phone on or under one. When that proved fruitless, he rose from his desk, making his way to the door of the room. The ringing seemed to come from there.

To the right of the door hung a beige phone. It blended perfectly into the neutral wall behind it. He'd never noticed the phone before. Had it always been there? He'd never used it. No calls came to the classroom, only occasional knocks from one or another on the staff. Even those interruptions were rare. Why would they put a phone in the classroom?

"Hello?"

"Tony? Is that you?"

He smiled at the familiar voice. "Bernice. How are you? Still under the weather?" He'd missed seeing her in the mornings or at lunch the last couple of days. He'd hoped to make plans to meet one night this week. He was still trying to scrounge up a letterman jacket, but he had hopes to coax her into meeting him on school grounds.

He heard her sigh over the line and his smile drooped. She didn't sound well. "I'm not sick, Tony. I'm in San Diego."

His brow wrinkled in confusion. "San Diego? What's going on, Bernice?"

He heard a snuffling and then a gasp. He felt a growl growing in his chest. Something was wrong. Since they'd been peeped on by Banner, Tony had felt extra protective of Bernice. She didn't deserve the reputation Bob tried to pin on her. To hear him tell, she was a bitch-slut who slept with anyone and then kicked them to the curb. He was happy to prove the exception on both counts. They were exclusive, for the time being, and Bernice had never been anything but a gem outside their encounters. Sadly, announcing such to the faculty would not improve Bernice's reputation. Tony and Bernice both ignored Bob's mud slinging. The result was that most of the others ignored him as well. Bob continued to be an ass and Tony saw the results on Bernice's face every time she heard them.

He wanted to protect Bernice but had no idea what he was protecting her from. He couldn't begin to help her if he didn't know what she needed.

"I'm being...held for questioning. There's something I've never told you before." The line was quiet and Tony fought impatience. What was going on?

"When I taught in San Diego I...I had a relationship with a student."

Tony gasped. That was why she was always so careful when he brought up students, that was why she almost never played the teacher in their games. In fact, she'd been reluctant to play in the school. It had been his fantasy, his idea. He remembered her sitting at that desk near the front, just a week ago, pretending to be one of his students. He felt like an ass. How hard must that have been for her? He wouldn't suggest it again.

"Tony?" she asked, sounding shaken.

"Yes, Bernice. I'm here. Is that why you're in San Diego? Have they been looking for you since?"

There was a nervous chuckle and choked sob together. Tony tightened his jaw, fighting emotions of his own. He really cared about Bernice. Even if they weren't friends in the traditional sense, he loved having her in his life and would hate it if she didn't come back.

"No. He...he went missing and was found dead. They think he was coming looking for me."

Tony pulled the chair from one of the desks over so he could sit down. "You're a murder suspect?"

"Sort of. I have an alibi, the hotel we stayed at last weekend. Apparently he died on Saturday." She didn't have to say more. He knew exactly what she had been doing. "My lawyer expects I'll only have to be here a few more days. If no new evidence turns up, though, it might be longer. I'm still their only lead.**"**

Tony took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "What can I do?" he asked.

"I...I wondered if you'd like to spend a weekend with me, here in San Diego. I could really use a friend right now, Tony."

He took a deep breath, aching with the sound of her voice.

"You know how close it is to finals," he reminded her, "and I have a pile of marking. After last weekend, I can't really take another-"

"I understand, Tony**,**" she said**,** cutting him off. "Don't worry about it, really. I...I have family here. I'll be fine. I'll call you again when I know more."

"Yes. Please do. Why did you call me here? You have my home number."

She sniffed and he wondered if she were crying. "I just needed to hear you. To remember what I'd left, what I need to get back to. I needed to remember my life there so I'm not lost in what happens here. I needed it very badly today."

The next sound had to have been Bernice blowing her nose.

"Bernice, I can maybe come next weekend. No, wait, that's the prom and I'm chaperone."

"Don't worry about it, Tony. Really. It was too much to ask."

He wanted to deny it. Wanted to tell her that she could ask anything from him. But that wasn't the way they were. They didn't have that kind of relationship. So instead he said, "It's okay. I'm really glad you called."

He could almost hear her smile when she said goodbye. His small sentiment must have been enough.

He sat in the empty room, looking at the board, his desk, the pile of essays. Tomorrow the teens would pile in, filling these seats and demand more of him than a jaunt to San Diego. Why had he said no? It wasn't because these students meant more to him than Bernice. It wasn't that he couldn't push through some late nights to make up the time.

If she hadn't called here, if he had been at home marking, he probably would have said yes. This room added its own weight, its own responsibilities, its own demands. Here he had to be Mr. Berty. Here he answered to the students, the faculty. If he'd been at home, he might have left immediately, though probably not.

Perhaps he would make it down this weekend. With plans to double his efforts, he returned to his desk. Moments into the first essay, however, the weight of the room and the droning tone of the work made him lethargic. He wouldn't get this done sooner than Friday. By then there'd be another stack.

Take care of yourself, Bernice, he thought.


	8. Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Ballet Studio  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice stood next to her sister, leaning on a barre while her niece pranced with her fellow students on the other side of the hall. The mirrors reflected Chelsea and the other tiny ballerinas.

"How much longer do they plan to make you stay here? I mean, if they have no evidence, there's no reason to keep you," Priscilla said, turning from the class to look at Bernice.

Bernice didn't meet her sister's gaze. Instead she focused on her niece. Five years, and this was the first time Bernice had seen her, had even known she was born. How much had she given up when she ran? Was it worth it? Her life in Forks wasn't exactly sunshine and roses. Definitely not sunshine, though it was pretty easy to get her hands on roses.

Sighing, she looked into her sister's brown eyes, replicas of her own. Priscilla had a few gray strands amidst her brown hair, but they still resembled one another**;** the same narrow nose, the same long forehead. Why didn't she have a husband and daughter like Priscilla did? Why didn't she want them? Was it something wrong with her?

In the mirror, Chelsea caught Bernice's eyes again, pirouetting with too much enthusiasm and spinning out on the floor. Bernice couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"That girl. Sometimes I think she spends more time on the floor than on her feet," Priscilla said, snorting. "She loves it though."

"That's the important part," Bernice reminded her sister. Neither of them had ever been in ballet class. Their family was too large and too poor for that. As much as Priscilla joked about her daughter's grace, she was thrilled to be able to give her these lessons.

"I'm glad you're here," Priscilla said, wrapping an arm around her sister's waist. "I mean, I wish it wasn't for such a shitty reason, but it's good to see you. You've been away too long."

Bernice nodded. "Way too long." The size of the girls screamed at her: look what you've missed! At the same time, Bernice longed for the simplicity of life in Forks. She had no one to answer to, no one except herself that she was responsible for. It was a type of freedom.

Watching her niece, she started to think it might not be so bad to be tied down.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Bernice murmured, once again looking at the class and not her sister.

"Yeah? You going?"

Bernice scowled at her sister. "And be screamed at by his parents? No, thank you. They still think I tried to spirit him away, that I'm the reason their dream child is gone. That's the last thing I want to face."

"But it'll be the last time you can see him. They're Catholic, right? So no one can bar you from the church. You should go. It will help you let go."

Bernice continued to regard her sister. "How long have you known?"

"How long have I known why you ran?" she asked. Bernice nodded. "Since a month after you left. I asked Mom when you were coming home and she told me."

"Do the others know?"

Priscilla pursed her lips. "Maria knows. Michael doesn't. I don't think anyone told Dustin. Umm. I have no idea if Linda knows or not. I don't think so." They had other siblings, but those were the ones around San Diego. "Why? You afraid we'll think less of you?"

"Well, I did have sex with a minor," she admitted sullenly.

Priscilla snorted. She had a tenancy of doing that. "He was practically eighteen. He wasn't a kid. Well, maybe he was a kid, but he knew what he was doing. And you know what you were doing. Why did you do it?" she asked in the end, cocking her head.

"I was in love. I thought he was in love with me. I was still young myself, you remember. Fresh out of college, only six years older than him. They shouldn't let us start in high schools when we're that young. It's a bad idea." She scuffed her toe on the shiny hardwood floor.

"Yeah, it is, but high school teachers have to start somewhere. I'm just glad it didn't hurt you in the long run. It would suck to have to throw all that away."

Bernice nodded, wondering if it would be terrible to do something else, to give up teaching. It had been impossible for her to consider when she ran, but she'd spent several years surrounded by apathetic students since then; she wasn't as married to the profession as she had once been.

That would mean giving up Tony as well.

She shook the thought away as her niece approached, holding up her hand to show the stamp the teacher had placed there.

"I tried hard, Mommy! I got an extra star." Chelsea's smile was huge as she hugged her mother's leg. "Who's that, Mommy?" she asked, looking at me sideways. She seemed to try to hide from me. She was too old for playing shy, wasn't she?

"This is your Aunt Bernice. Do you remember Mommy telling you about her?"

Chelsea shook her head.

"Well, she's your Aunt, just like Auntie Maria or Auntie Linda. Can you please say hello?" Priscilla shook her head and rolled her eyes at Bernice. Her expression told Bernice that Chelsea was putting on a show, one her mother didn't appreciate.

"Hello," the little girl said, then giggled and hid behind Priscilla.

Priscilla sighed and turned toward the door. "Come on, Chel. Let's get home before Daddy does."

Priscilla turned back to give her sister a hug. "You can come over if you like. I'll make enough for everyone."

Bernice shook her head. "No, that's all right. Maybe another night. I think I'm going to take a walk. Visit some old haunts."

Priscilla smiled and nodded. "Okay. Feel free to call me anytime, stranger," she teased, elbowing her sister before herding her daughter out the door. "Let's go, change your shoes," she instructed, nudging Chelsea along.

"I will," Bernice said, slipping past the children to escape the throng. "I love you, Priss."

"I love you too**,** Bernie!" Priscilla called as Bernice stepped out onto the street.

Looking up at the sun high in the sky, Bernice smiled, warmed by the rays. She walked into it, west, toward the ocean.


	9. High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: High School  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony had slept in, again. He hurried through the throng of students to get to the lounge in time to make himself a cup of tea before class started. He'd be pushing it. In his rush, he almost stepped on the back of Shelly Cope's shoes. Slipping around her, he pushed his way into the lounge. She didn't need to be at her desk at a specific time. The woman she was talking to, Janice Gold, did. It wasn't until he was at the kettle that he took the time to listen to what they were saying.

"She isn't sick, that's all I know," Shelly was telling Janice. "She's not even in town that I can tell. I heard she was taken in to the police before she left." Shelly's whisper was anything but quiet. Tony willed his water to boil faster. He didn't want to get caught in a conversation about Bernice.

"Tony," Janice asked, "have you heard from her? You two are friends, right?"

Tony cursed under his breath. "Not really friends, no. I haven't talked to her recently." He poured the nearly boiled water into his cup and pushed back out the door. "Excuse me, I'm late," he said.

"What's his rush?" Shelly asked. "You think he'd be interested to know how Bernice was."

"I guess they aren't as close as I thought," Janice replied. Tony barely heard her, though, as the noise in the hall drowned everything out.

"Ow!" a student in front of him said.

"Sorry, sorry." He set his book over the top of the cup to keep it from splashing.

The class was lethargic, much as he expected. The Seniors wanted nothing more than to get out of there. The Juniors couldn't focus on anything but the Prom. And Tony couldn't abide either group. He worried he'd damaged his _Moby Dick_ by slamming it on the desk so hard.

In the end, the students won, of course. There was only so much a person could do. The weather outside was beautiful, the term was coming to an end, even the threat of final exams had no teeth. Tony sank into a chair for lunch, grateful for the quiet.

"Berty," a voice said. Tony didn't look up. "Berty, what do you know about Bernice being a murder suspect?"

Tony's head whipped up. "What?"

"You must know something about that, right?" Bob Banner was saying with a sneer. "I mean, you two shared so much."

Tony's eyes narrowed and he had the urge to punch Banner again. He neither could nor would in the present situation. Hadn't he harassed Bernice enough?

"She's not a suspect," Tony argued, which just brought the attention of the entire faculty to him. He sighed. "I don't know much, but I know she had an alibi. She isn't a suspect."

"But she had something to do with it?" Principal Greene asked. He rubbed his chin. "Not the sort of thing I want connected to the school."

Tony groaned and closed his eyes. "She's not going to bring down the school," he said with a heavy sigh. "The case hasn't even been on the news, or you would have noticed, right?" He looked around at several pairs of eyes and none denied his point. "This isn't a big thing, she just has to deal with it." He turned his back on the others and faced the substitute. "How is it going, Amy? Are they giving you a hard time?"

The replacement Spanish teacher assured everyone that she was coping just fine and that the students all seemed prepared for their final. Bernice had been on the ball enough to have the exam prepared and filed in the office so all Amy had to do was administer it. Tony nodded and smiled at the right times. He also left as soon as he was able.

Sitting in his empty classroom with his cup of tea, he looked at the desk Bernice had chosen for their game. Was it really just over a week ago that she'd been there in her bright banded skirt, smiling for him. Had it really been a week since he'd seen her? A week since he'd said hello, chatted over lunch, walked her to her car. He'd never realized how much those tiny times added to his enjoyment of life in Forks until she was gone.

He thought idly about calling her. Instead, he opened a notebook and began penning a letter. He wasn't more than half finished when the students began filing in and he had to set it aside.

By the end of the day, he'd completely forgotten the letter. It had gotten buried beneath another batch of essays. Squaring the pile and tucking it under his arm, he headed for the door of the room.

Several teachers were chatting in the hall. The odd student passed, picking up forgotten items.

"...definitely something to do with that disappearance. I saw a poster hanging in the Police Station."

Tony fumed. He stomped toward the gathering. "Do none of you have anything better to do? Why can't you mind your own bailiwicks? Keep your noses out of others. And definitely keep it away from the students. Try to act like professionals," he finished, turning on his toe and marching out of the building. Of all the nerve. It wasn't until he reached the car that he realized he'd once again slipped back to his British accent. He leaned on the door of the car, his head on his arm.

What was it about standing up for Bernice that bothered him? He remembered the burning that had filled him when Bob peeped on them or when he thought she was in serious trouble. He certainly didn't have any problem defending her, but when it came to the staff, something rankled.

"Mr. Berty?"

Tony looked up to see one of the students standing nearby. She wore a concerned expression. Tony opened the door and tossed the pile inside. He'd have to sort it out again when he got home.

"Yes...Jennifer, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked, still looking troubled.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a long day."

She nodded and walked past his car to her own in the student section of the lot. A wave of relief washed over Tony. It wasn't reasonable, the amount of relief he took from not being questioned about Bernice. It was because their relationship was still somewhat secret, somewhat under the radar. He didn't want to say or do something that would compromise either of them when she returned.

That was what was bothering him. He wanted to stand up for Bernice but was afraid of claiming they were more to each other than friends. There wasn't really anything he could do about that. He wouldn't see her or speak to her until the situation in San Diego sorted itself out. Until then, he'd just do his best to avoid questions about her.


	10. Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Beach  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice couldn't complain about her family. Even the siblings she wasn't close to, Linda and Michael, had been quick to welcome her. She would be sure to visit and stay in touch in the future. In fact, the meals with her nieces and nephews, living with her Mom again...she wondered if she really wanted to go back to Forks.

The police continued to question her about her relationship with Christopher. They were desperate to find something in their past together that would explain why he was trying to reach her.

Bernice did her best to oblige, but it was difficult reliving the past. Remembering the places they met, they things they'd done. The questions were endless, and almost every one of them made her ache for the boy she had loved, ached for him to have actually come for her—not now, six years too late, but then, when she had run.

The sound of the surf grew louder and the salt in the air became sharper, more insistent. This was the memory of the day, the memory pointed to by the police's questions. She had met Christopher here, on this beach.

His large hand covered her entire cheek, fingers brushing her ear. "I knew you would come."

"Of course I came," she said with a laugh. "I wouldn't turn down a chance to see you."

"I needed to see you, need to see you." His lips found hers for a series of fluttering kisses. "It doesn't feel right without you."

"I know," she agreed. "I wish you could be in all my classes."

"An entire day of Spanish?" he asked with a warm grin. "That sounds just about perfect." He dropped his arm, pulling her closer. "It's so hard, though, being in the room with you and not being able to touch you."

"_Si_," she said. "It would be so easy to walk past your desk, brush your head." She ghosted her fingers over his ear, into his hair.

"Yes, Bernice, I wish you would." He leaned down again, and this time the kiss wasn't light. Moving together, each tried to taste more of the other, feel more in the kiss. It was ferocious and consuming. Bernice felt she was being devoured, by Christopher and by her desire for Christopher.

She felt the sea spray on her arms and discovered that her blazer had been removed. Her blouse was half undone as well. Quick to catch up, she pulled Christopher's shirt up and over his head.

"Yes," he said again, sliding a hand into the back of her skirt and pulling her up, rubbing himself against her.

She squeaked at the sudden friction, the pressure from having her panties pulled tight and the feel of his hand on her skin. The surprised sound transitioned into a moan as he continued to undress her. He felt so hot, her skin burning where it rubbed on his. Her breasts felt aflame, and her ass smoldered from his grabbing, groping.

Sand scraped her back as he pushed her into the ground. He set his hips between hers and she felt his hard shaft pressing into her panties. Why was she still wearing those? Did he have anything on? Her hand slid down his back as he continued to kiss her. She met fabric. Sliding her hand around his torso, she raked her fingers down his stomach, making his arms quiver and eliciting a moan.

"Do you want this?" she asked, her fingers slipping into his waistband and touching the hot, smooth skin of his cock. His head tipped back and he moaned again.

"More than anything," he swore, balancing on one arm to pull her panties down one hip.

"Wait," she said, reaching for her skirt. There was a condom in the pocket.

"Yeah, right," he agreed, taking the packet and sitting on his knees to slip it on.

Bernice took the moment to pull her panties right off and work his briefs down his thighs. Christopher kicked them off and hovered over her again, pinning her between his strong arms.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked, pulling herself up to whisper in his ear.

"No," he admitted, "but I'm pretty sure I know what to do."

Bernice chuckled. "I imagine you do." She ended in a gasp as he ran one hand up her side and covered one of her breasts. "Yes. _Si_, Christopher."

"I love you, Bernice," he whispered, settling between her thighs again. She hooked her legs on his hips, eager, wanting. He slid into her and they both gasped, tensing. She squeezed hard around him, filled so suddenly. He stiffened and began breathing hard. She was pretty sure he was trying hard not to come.

"It's okay, Christopher. I love you, too. Let it go. It feels so good." She encouraged him, rocking her hips slightly. By angling herself, he was rubbing the perfect spot, and when he throbbed, she clamped down on him, his pleasure spurring hers.

"YES!" she cried, arching her back and pressing her chest into his. It wasn't a full orgasm, but it felt _so _good. He sagged and held her, his fingers exploring her body with leisure. He traced her breasts, her lips, her hips. Then he began touching lower, spreading open her sex and teasing the still plump, moist flesh. Gripping his arm, she moaned, closing her legs around his hand. Rocking her hips, she helped him bring her to the edge, about to come.

"Wait," he said, rolling over. He had pulled off the condom, but Bernice was lost to the pleasure and didn't notice as he slipped into her again.

He didn't come quickly this time. Instead he tried lifting her legs and later turning her over. Both made her scream, coming around him without making him come. His thrusts were strong and sure, making her doubt his assurance that this was his first time. He was too good, doing all the right things. Finally, with her breasts pressed into the sand while he gripped her hips in his hands, Bernice came a final time, shuddering and shaking. Her entire back arched and then drooped, only to arch again. Each wave sent another shiver down her spine, another squeeze through her middle. She was coming in time with the surf, and the undertow had finally affected Christopher.

"Yes, fuck, yes," he groaned as he erupted inside her. It was shortly after he withdrew, after he had pulled her onto his chest and murmured he loved her, that she felt the ejaculate oozing down her leg. She tried not to panic and instead share the moment of joy and release.

"I love you, Christopher."

"I love you, too, Bernice."

But he hadn't loved her. He had let her go so easily, almost gratefully. It was as though he were glad he didn't have to hide anymore.

"Damn you, Christopher, why did you have to die?" Tears stung her cheeks as she turned her back on the beach, on her memories. She had to go on.


	11. Gymnasium

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Gymnasium  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony stood in the middle of the gym watching the students running laps. None were running particularly fast. They knew Mr. Berty was just killing time until the Coach got back from wherever he was.

He was at the dentist. Tony didn't have a class right after lunch, so he'd offered to cover for the twenty or thirty minutes until Jim could get back.

One of the girls caught his eye. Her long, curly brown hair reminded him of Bernice. Was she all right? He hadn't heard from her since that first plea for him to come to her. Why had he resisted? Was it really so important that he stay here?

The girl was skinnier than Bernice, but he watched her ponytail bob and sway just as Bernice's did when she was walking. Nothing like the way it curtained their faces. The girl's hair didn't curl up, the way Bernice's did, damp with sweat. Her breasts were similar, if smaller and bounced the way Bernice's did. Losing sight of the girl around the corner of the gymnasium, his memory filled in the rest, the way Bernice's breasts swung with each thrust. He remembered feeling her nipples grazing him as she rode, making both of them sensitive to the touch. He remembered the feeling of her bum in his hands, holding onto her hips, exaggerating each thrust.

She'd been gone a week and he missed her, more than he expected. He longed to feel her next to him again, feel her around him.

Surprisingly, more than the sex, he missed her. He missed seeing her in the staff room, chatting with her at lunch. They'd never been great friends, but he missed those little things more than he would have expected. Was it possible he was falling in love? Would she run from him if he let her know? Neither of them had tried to make their relationship anything more than casual. Could he lose what he had by admitting he wanted more?

He was staring off into space when Jim spoke up beside him. "Thinking about Bernice?" Jim asked, keeping his eyes on the students.

Tony jerked out of his daze. He felt his face flush. How did Jim know? "What? Why?"

"Because you two were...together. Having trouble finding someone else to fill the gap?" Jim wasn't a man for rumor-mongering. Why was he talking about this? Tony clenched his jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't thinking about Bernice," he lied. "I'm sure she's fine." Fighting frustration and anger, he balled his hands into fists. He wasn't thinking about Bernice anymore, only about the staff and what they were saying about her. The overwhelming urge to protect her came over him.

Jim shrugged. "Leaving with the police...doesn't sound good at all. You're sure you don't know anything? I heard it had something to do with a murder case."

Tony closed his eyes. "I don't know anything."

Jim continued to avoid Tony's gaze. Something was up. "So you'd said. Is it odd for her not to tell you? I mean, word is getting out. About the case and about the two of you."

Tony's jaw ached from clenching it so tightly. "What about the two of us?" he said through gritted teeth.

"That you were, you know, in one of the classrooms."

"Banner is a dead man."

"So it's true?" Jim said, looking at Tony now. "You really did...in the school?"

Tony had to think fast. There had to be something that he could say or do. "Banner didn't see what he thought. We met in one of the classrooms but we didn't...we just met."

"Uh-huh," Jim murmured. "Well, I've got this, Tony, if you want to head out."

He did. He wanted to storm straight to the science lab and take Bob Banner's head off. Instead he turned his back on sweaty students, squeaking sneakers and Jim.

In the staff lounge, Tony made himself a cup of tea. He needed to get a grip. Obviously Banner had shot off his mouth, but there was still some damage control Tony could do. However, raging like a lunatic wouldn't help. People would be more likely to believe Banner if Tony went after him. He'd have to be more discreet than that.

Unfortunately for Banner, Tony had learned a lot of pranks in boarding school back home. Tony smiled imaging Banner's reactions to some of the stunts he had pulled on roommates and teachers back home. Naturally, Banner would assume it was one of his students, making things even easier.

Grinning as he sipped his tea, Tony began making plans, lists of supplies, times and places. Life in Forks High was about to become very unpleasant for Bob Banner.

That wouldn't be enough, though. Tony realized that the damage from Bob's rumor had been done. There had to be something Tony could do to shift that attention. With a few well-placed truths, the most damning ones might get overlooked. If he focused the faculty on Bernice—on her innocence and cooperation with authorities—if he made their relationship public, it might take attention away from them meeting in the school.

Tea gone, Tony headed back to the gym where Jim was overseeing several games of badminton.

"Jim, got a minute?"

"Sure, Tony. What's up?"

"I haven't told anyone because I didn't know much. Bernice is helping with a murder case. The victim was apparently on his way to see her when he died."

"Really? And she's a suspect?"

Tony shook his head. The gym was quiet with the soft movement of light steps, the whoosh of a racket. He lowered his voice further. "She was, but they proved she didn't do it, so now she's just helping."

Jim nodded. "How did they know she didn't do it?"

Tony took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "Because she was with me, in Seattle."

Jim stopped nodding and stared at Tony for a moment. "In Seattle."

"Yes," Tony answered, "not in the school." He rolled his eyes.

"Right, I see. Oh, crap, I gotta straighten that out." A pair of players had just collided and one was bleeding from the nose.

Tony strode out of the gym, hoping a nudge was all it would take to move the ball in a different direction, away from him and Bernice in the school. He'd have to talk to someone other than Jim, perhaps Shelly Cope or Janice Gold. Jim wasn't one to spread rumors. He'd probably only talked to Tony because the rumors were about Tony. If it had been a rumor about Shelly, for instance, Jim likely wouldn't have said anything. So Tony would have to plant his rumor, his truth, with someone else. He hoped Bernice would forgive him for telling the others why she was in San Diego.


	12. Garage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Garage  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

It was with great trepidation that Tony took his Audi into the local mechanic. Normally he would drive up to Port Angeles or even Seattle to get someone who was familiar with foreign models, but it had actually seized up on him, so he couldn't take it to either of those and had it towed locally. Bart had assured him that he'd know what was wrong before the school day was finished, but Tony still worried.

The phone in his classroom rang for the second time in Tony's memory. He could have sworn it wasn't there a year ago.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Berty? Bart here. Looks like you just had a spark plug go. Had to order a new one from Port Angeles. I can have it ready first thing tomorrow."

Tony sighed with relief. "That's fine, thank you."

"No trouble. Expect you about the same time tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"I'll be there." He made a mental note to set his alarm earlier. He should be able to walk to the garage from his house.

The morning was gray, but the rain was holding off. The walk to the garage was better than Tony had expected. The humidity was getting worse with the end of the school year and the onslaught of summer. Despite the lack of sunshine, most of the hedges and gardens were lined with flowers. He didn't stop to admire them. He'd had enough of gardening at home. He'd become a teacher to avoid grubbing in the dirt. He'd come to States to get away from his father who was adamant about Tony taking over the family business.

Since coming to Forks, he hadn't thought much about home. His dad still called once a week, but it was really just to make sure Tony was still alive. He'd try to convince Tony to come home and Tony would explain, again, that it was too expensive. At least his Dad had stopped hounding him about the grocery.

Tony stopped in the middle of the sidewalk less than a block from the garage. He didn't quite believe his luck. Who would have thought Bob would be dropping off his hunk of junk the same time Tony was picking his up?

Tony had been making Bob's life a misery for a week now. There wasn't a lunch hour that he didn't hide behind his tea, fighting laughter at Bob's complaints. The only thing Tony hadn't done was poison the man's lunch. That was the final affront Tony was planning. It would definitely land blame on one of the faculty; students didn't have access to the staff lounge and**,** therefore**, **the staff refrigerator.

A slow smile spread across Tony's face as he picked up his pace, meeting Bob at one of the concrete corners of the building. Palm out, he shoved Banner into the building. There was a thud as Bob's head rebounded off the wall.

"Ow! Get off me! Who do you-" He cut off abruptly when he recognized Tony. "I'll call the police, you can't-"

Tony cut him off. "You can't. You can't be stupid enough to think I'm going to let you ruin Bernice. You can't think I'm going to let you spread ugly lies."

"Lies," Bob scoffed. "I've heard the story you're putting around, but I know you weren't just _meeting_ in that classroom. Your fucking fly was down."

"And you've never been caught in class with your fly down?"

"It didn't just happen-"

Tony shut him up with another shove into the wall. Bob's head made another thunk. Tears came to his eyes, and he grabbed Tony's wrist, trying to get some control of the situation. _Too late_, Tony thought.

"You are going to shut your gob, Banner, or I swear, when the year is out, it'll be full of your own teeth." Tony glared hatred at the pudgy man, wishing he could beat him to pulp here and now.

Banner continued to glare defiance and Tony slammed him into the building a third time. The tears in Banner's eyes fell. He'd have a headache for the rest of the day, Tony was sure. Bob's expression changed from defiant to fearful. He seemed to realize that Tony could actually hurt him. Tony would hurt him, given the chance.

"Fine. I won't say anything else."

Tony released him, taking half a step back. "Good. And stop bad-mouthing Bernice. She's cooperating with the police, not a suspect. Fuck off already." Tony turned Banner and gave him a kick in the ass, sending him sprawling on the sidewalk.

"You can't do this," Banner continued to argue.

Tony moved to stand over him, foot on his chest. "Do you really want to know what I can or can't do?" He gave Banner a kick to the ribs, not hard, but a promise of more. Tony turned and headed into Bart's.

"Asshole," Banner spat, getting up.

Tony grinned. He was an asshole, but so was Bob. Tony was just a bigger asshole.

Good news greeted him in the lounge. Making his morning cup of tea, he overheard Shelly and Janice again. This time, however, they were talking about Bernice being so flexible, staying to help after she'd proven her innocence. They noticed him.

"Have you heard anything new? Do you know when she'll be back?" Shelly asked.

Tony shook his head. "I haven't heard from her since just after she left. I think she didn't expect to be back this term, we're so close to the end now. She has family in San Diego. I wouldn't be surprised if she spent the summer there." He didn't actually have any idea if that last part was true. If it were him, he'd be running back to Forks.

"You must miss her," Janice said with a small frown. "Is it true you would...in the school?" She turned a bright pink and tittered. "So risque," she said.

"Don't worry, Tony. I think every member of the staff has had that idea once or twice."

"The idea, yes," he agreed. "But we didn't."

"Of course not!" Shelly said, but her expression belied her words. She believed he had. Sullen**,** he took his tea and left. Banner would pay for opening his mouth.


	13. Prom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Prom  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony opened his laptop on his desk and clicked lazily. He was dreading this but thought it the best way to prevent a charge of assault—for beating the living daylights out of Banner—and to put the rumors about him and Bernice to rest. There was even a seat sale; the Fates mocked him.

He purchased the ticket, knowing his father would be overjoyed when he heard. Tony shuddered. He did not want to go home.

Good news had come. A second death near Olympia gave the authorities a new lead to follow. Bernice wouldn't have to stay in San Diego any longer. Of course, it had come too late. There was only a day or two of classes left anyway. He'd spoken with her the night before.

She wasn't planning on returning to Forks right away. Tony had listened while she recounted stories of her family. She was happy. He wondered why that should make his heart twist.

Looking at the purchase receipt, he thought this was probably the reason. If neither of them were in Forks, and nothing gave the rumor more life, by September the whole thing might be forgotten. Of course, that meant he had to leave Forks.

Most of the staff complained about the little town, but it wasn't much smaller than the shire he'd been raised in. Sharpness was easily as gray. It probably got more rain, if that were possible. There was something familiar about this tiny corner of the world. It was the parts he loved about his home without all the bits he detested, like his father's business.

"Tony?" a voice asked form the doorway. "Did you get anything to eat?"

One last glance at the horrible receipt and he closed the laptop lid. "No, no appetite," he told Janice**,** who had obviously gone home at the end of the day.

Tonight was the Prom and the pair of them were chosen to chaperone. Janice had taken the opportunity to dress up and put on flashier makeup. Tony knew none of the students would spare a second glance at him and planned to attend in his usual suit. He pulled his jacket from the back of his chair.

Janice held out her hand. Tony tried not to sigh as he extended an elbow to her. She wasn't expecting him to dance, was she? It wouldn't happen.

"Have you heard anything new from Bernice?" she asked as they entered the decorated gymnasium. Only the Sophomores in charge of running the prom were present. The first of the Juniors and Seniors wouldn't arrive for another twenty minutes.

"Why do you ask?" Tony asked. He really hated being constantly prodded for updates.

"No reason, just hoping she's all right." Janice frowned. "It must be a terrible situation for her."

Tony nodded. "Actually, I did hear from her. The case has gone in a new direction."

"So she'll be back soon?" Janice asked, smiling. "You must be happy-"

"No," Tony interrupted her. "She figured there isn't enough term to make it worth coming back." Janice nodded, her smile slipping. "Plus, she's staying with family, so she's going to visit a bit longer."

"Oh." She didn't say anything else, obviously at a loss for words. Tony thought she planned to console him. He wanted to stop that in its tracks.

"I'm thinking of doing the same," he admitted. "It's been years since I've been home."

Janice smiled. "That sounds nice. Of course, my family are all here, well, inOlympia, but close enough."

Tony nodded. The first of the students came in, all dressed in formal wear. Once the room was half-filled, Tony began to regret his decision not to change. He felt horribly under-dressed. He was wrong about not attracting notice. In an attempt to shake the stares of the female student body, all of whom seemed to look at him condescendingly, he headed to the ticket table.

The Sophomores manning the table were surprised to see him. "Do you need something, Mr. Berty?" one girl asked.

"No, I thought maybe you'd like to take a break. I can watch the table and the dancers."

The girls looked at one another and grinned. "That would be great!" The other girl at the table said excitedly. "Come on," she said to her partner, pulling her from the table. They were each dressed as nicely as the attendees and would probably find a boy to dance with. He hoped they didn't hurry back. Sitting, instead of standing, he did slide past most gazes.

Of course, nearly everyone had arrived, so there wasn't anything for him to do. He stared off at the gray evening turning into black night. It was like the sun was setting on him, which was just silly. He was going home to visit, not to stay. God, there was no way he was going to stay.

"Tony?" Janice asked, sitting beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just thinking about home."

"Going to miss Bernice?"

He ground his teeth. "We're not together. I mean, we see each other casually, not seriously. Everyone seems to think we're joined at the hip." He glowered, not meeting the other teacher's eye.

"Oh," she murmured, startled by his outburst. "It's just that you seem like such a nice couple. I thought there was more... I'm sorry, I'll shut up," she said at last, turning slightly away from him.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," he said solemnly. "I am missing her."

Janice grinned. "I thought you might be. I really do wish the best for both of you. I know that silly rumor is just that. You two should be together, I'm sure of it."

Tony eyed her sidelong. She seemed a little too enthusiastic. "Is everything okay, Janice?"

She flushed pink and looked at her hands. "Oh, it's fine."

Tony knew that meant it wasn't. He sat quietly for another two minutes, but Janice just continued to wring her hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"He seems to be working late all the time. He didn't seem at all upset that I was doing this tonight. He didn't even notice..." She looked down at her dress.

"Maybe you need to surprise him," Tony suggested.

"I thought I had, tonight. I was sure he'd forgotten about the Prom. Of course, he had just come in the door when I was leaving." Her expression was very sad and Tony worried she might start crying.

"So go home early. It's not like it takes two of us to keep an eye on things."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, the school board."

Tony waved her off. "This thing is half finished already. If anyone was going to do anything out of line, they would have by now. Go on. No one will be the wiser."

"Thank you, Tony. Any other tips?" she asked, blushing again.

"Put your hair up," he suggested. "Show off your neck. Then do something you wouldn't normally." He got a little flustered. "Like a blow job or a striptease. Something unusual for you." He didn't meet Janice eyes as he made the suggestions. No sense in embarrassing either of them further.

"R-right," she answered, obviously nervous. Then she pulled her hair back, fishing an elastic from her bag. "I'll see you Monday," she said with a small giggle.

"Good luck," he called to her as she left.


	14. Cottage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cottage  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony landed at Heathrow with a sense of dread. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He looked around the airport for the luggage claim and considered just leaving his bag behind. As if the jet lag weren't bad enough, he'd come down with some sort of allergy or head cold that made it feel like his entire head were in its own fog.

And then there was the fog outside. Odd for summer, usually the fogs were worse in the other seasons. Just the motherland greeting him, he supposed. Pulling a tissue from his pocket he blew his nose ineffectually. Dragging his feet he finally found his luggage. At least he'd booked a bed and breakfast. He wouldn't have to deal with his father for another day or two. Tony had told the old man that he was coming two days from now, so he wouldn't even be missing him until Friday at the earliest.

Flagging a cabbie outside, Tony sneezed. Again, there was no dislodging the mucus gumming up his head.

"Sharpness."

"Sure." The driver didn't even really look at Tony. "Odd place to sight see. Most Americans stay here in London."

Tony tried again to blow his nose. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. "I'm not American."

"Oh, I hear it now. You're actually from Sharpness. It's hard to make out. You had that cold long?"

"Nope. Just before take off."

"Isn't that the way? I'll let ye be."

Tony appreciated that and leaned his head on the window for the rest of the trip.

"Oy? You still with me back there?" The cabbie's accent jarred with Tony's familiar Washington surroundings.

"Hmm?"

"Where in Sharpness? We're here."

"Oh, um, the Ryan House."

"Ah, I see it there. B&B, innit? Here ya go."

Tony looked at the meter and groaned at the price but dug out his pounds sterling. He added a tip for the driver who'd let him sleep through the whole thing.

"Thanks," he said, snuffling again as he pulled his bag behind him. The Ryan House wasn't much more than cottage. It had been owned by an elderly couple when he grew up here. As he rang the bell, he wondered who lived here now.

A young woman with her blonde hair pulled tight in a bun opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Tony Berty! You probably don't remember me..." The woman stopped and then grabbed his bag. "You look like day-old porridge. Let's get you in your bed."

"Tina? Tina Ryan?" She smiled and nodded. "You...look different."

She laughed. "You don't. Well, you look worse, but not different."

"Stupid cold," he muttered, trying to blow his nose again.

"That's it. Other than the bright red blinker there, you look the same as the day you got that visa."

Tony smiled. He'd been so excited to leave this tiny shire. He hadn't realized at the time that he was moving to an equally small town half a world away. Still, it wasn't here under his father's eye and thumb. That meant a lot to him.

"Here you go. Make yourself at home. I'll bring you up some tea, maybe help with the sinus."

"Thank you, Tina."

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Tina Ryan. He'd dated her for all of two weeks. It shouldn't surprise him that she took over her grandparents' house. Did she live here alone? He didn't wonder long. As soon as he rested on the bed, he was dead to the world.

"Tony?" There was a slight jostling. "Tony. You should wake up."

"Huh?" he asked. The first thing he noticed was that he could hear himself. He could also hear Tina. His ears were clear. "Thank bloody god," he muttered sitting up. He had a quilt covering him, but other than his jacket, he was wearing all his clothes from the day before.

"It's morning, Tony. About ten. Thought you'd like to get on the right time schedule. I brought up tea."

Tony smiled, grateful. "Yes. That sounds marvelous. Sorry for missing your cup last night."

She waved a hand. "You needed the sleep. And apparently you didn't need tea to clear your head."

Tony took a deep breath and smile. "Nope. Much better." Toast and jam accompanied the tea. He was hungrier than he had expected. "Any chance of some more of this?" he asked, pointing with the knife at the toast.

"Of course. I wasn't sure how your appetite would be. I'll make you some bangers and eggs." She rose from the edge of the bed but stopped at the door. "Your da doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Tony hung his head. "He thinks I'm coming on Friday."

Tina nodded. Her hair, down today, fell across her face before she brushed it back. "I'll keep ye hidden," she promised. "Wondered why he hadn't said anything or come bounding over."

"Tina!" came a shout from below.

"I swear, that man," she muttered, closing the door behind her. Through it Tony could still her. "John, we have people in the house, you can't be shouting..." the rest was too faint for Tony to make out, but he grinned, biting into his toast. Apparently Tina wasn't living here alone.

The room, which he hadn't paid much attention to upon his arrival, had a sloping ceiling, right up under the rafters. The drywall panel had broken near the floor and Tony could see the stone behind it. The Ryan House was almost as old as Sharpness itself. With that age came drafts, cold floors, and a character that was lacking in every building of Forks. Through the window, Tony could see the purple tinged hills, green pastures dotted with white sheep and the edge of the church that _was_ as old as Sharpness. He was home.

Now if only he wanted to be here.


	15. Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Meadow  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony's felt cap seemed heavier than he remembered. Of course that might have been the light drizzle slowly drenching it. He stood on the step, hesitating. It was foolish—odds were his father was at the grocery stall in town. With a deep breath and mental kick in his pants, he rang the bell.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." His father opened the door, already dressed in a long coat similar to Tony's. He pulled his own cap down onto his head, covering a nearly bald head. The hair that remained was pure white. Tony knew it was just a matter of time before he lost his hair or grayed. He wasn't looking forward to either.

Aside from less hair on the top of his head, his father didn't look much different. Perhaps a little more paunch, but nothing much. He stared in wonder as his father pushed past him on the step and walked away. Tony could stay where he was or follow. He opted to follow.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "And why are you home?"

"We're going where we always go. You won't talk if we aren't walking. I'm home because Billy Burton tends the stall two days a week."

Tony fell into step with his father, following the worn path through the heath and pastures. He remembered it. They had walked this way every Sunday that wasn't black with rain. It wound through the meadow nestled between all the hills, returning on the other side of Sharpness.

"Billy Burton," Tony mused. "I don't remember him."

His father glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "That would be because he moved here after you left."

"Not only have you finally trusted someone enough to give him part-time at the stall, but he's an outsider?" Tony said in shock.

"Well, I had to find someone to take over. It was obvious it wouldn't be you."

Tony grunted as though he'd been punched. In a way, that's what it felt like. Rather than answer, he gazed off into the grass and wildflowers stretching into the distance. He'd forgotten just how pretty it was here. The smells, the colors, they were all so familiar. Many were similar to Forks, but some, like the lavender, were unique.

"You knew I didn't want to be grocer," Tony muttered.

"I did, but by God, son, couldn't you have been a teacher here?" His father's blue eyes seemed more watery than Tony remembered. The rain splashed against their faces, or Tony might have thought the old man was crying.

"After your mother passed, 'lissa left, too. I don't want to give the stall to Burton, but if it would have brought you home..." He fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But especially after losing Mum, I couldn't stand it here."

"You left long before that, Tony."

Tony nodded, unable to argue the point.

"And when did yer legs get so damned long? I feel like I'm running to keep up with you." Droplets of rain scattered from the brim of his father's cap as he shook his head.

Tony immediately slowed, shortening his stride. "Sorry," he muttered again.

"Again with the sorry. You aren't, though, so why apologize? I imagine you're only here for a day or two to appease me and then you'll be off again."

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked, exasperated. "I don't belong here anymore, Dad. I have a life in Forks."

"A life," his father scoffed. "Living alone while catering to teenagers all day. And you think you've cheated fate by not winding up in the stall. I'd take my job over yours every day."

Tony sighed. "This is why I don't visit."

"What are you going back for?" his father asked. "Tell me what it is back there that is better than here?"

Brown eyes and dark brown curls floated across his mind for a moment. He closed his eyes to shed the thought.

"By god," his father said, "you actually have a girl back there." After gazing at Tony in shock for a few moments, the old man's eyes turned back to the path. Tony noticed a smirk playing on his lips, however. "Well, that I can understand."

"No, you can't," Tony argued. "We aren't like that. We don't have-"

"I don't give a rip what you have," his father said with a snort. "I know you want to be with her. I know she makes the sun shine through the rain. I know each breath is easier when she's around."

Tony frowned. His father had never been poetic. What was this? The path curved again, circling back toward the shire. The scenery remained as pastoral as it had in the beginning. Tony tried to think if he'd been to any places this...open in Washington. So much was shrouded in forest and the shade of trees.

He was trying to distract himself, trying to deny what his father had so justly observed. "She's not mine," he said quietly.

"Ah," his father said, frowning now. "That is a mess. I'm sure you'll find a way to win her, though. You have more determination than I ever gave you credit for. How doggedly you avoid me is proof enough of that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not that difficult to avoid you," he admitted.

"Perhaps not," his father agreed. "So how long until you run again?"

Tony shrugged. The movement made the water on the back of his collar shift and roll. He adjusted it, shivering. "I thought I'd stay the week, visit 'lissa for a day or two. After that...well, we never really traveled much, you always in the stall." His father grunted. "Also, that friend of mine was really curious to explore the continent, so I thought I might do that myself, bring her back some pictures or souvenirs at least."

His father grunted one more time. "You're a fool, Tony, but at least you're a kind fool. You won't stay the week. You'll be fed up with me in two days."

"Dad, it's not-"

"Don't bother denying it. Melissa will be expecting you sooner, too." Tony glowered at being so predictable. "She's still planning to take the piss out of you for skipping out on her wedding."

Tony clenched his jaw. This visit was not going to be pleasant, but if he didn't visit his only sister, it would just be worse the next time.

"Think she'll meet somewhere...public?" Tony added, hoping to deflect some of her wrath.

His father chuckled. "You can try."


	16. Department Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Department Store  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"So it was some serial thing?" Linda asked as they browsed.

Bernice frowned. "Looks like it. Two hitchhikers on the same road, killed the same way. All I know is that they aren't looking to me for clues anymore." She fingered a purple top. "I just wish I knew why Christopher had been coming to see me."

"Guess you'll never know," Linda said with a frown, shifting the baby she held.

Bernice walked the aisles with Linda, holding up blouses to herself but finding little of interest. Most of it was too filmy or flimsy to be practical for Forks. Linda encouraged her, holding her daughter on her hip. Kelly had just turn one a month ago, but she had enough hair for a pair of dark brown, almost black, pig tails. The hair curled in beautiful corkscrews.

After passing up the sixth top she'd picked, Bernice herded her sister and niece toward the children's section. "I'm buying Kelly a belated birthday present," she announced.

"No, Bernie. Jimmy just bought her all new clothes. Save your money." Linda's husband was a financial adviser, something Bernice could use.

"Well, I'm not so strapped as that," Bernice said with a sour expression. "There must be something she needs. They wandered through the baby department, but it seemed everything Bernice stumbled on, little Kelly already had.

"Here!" she said, exasperated. "A bear that reads in Spanish."

Linda laughed. "We read to her in Spanish as well as English, but that bear is pretty adorable."

"Done!" Bernice said, spinning and setting her short skirt twirling. She wore a sleeveless shirt with the skirt that reached mid-thigh. She'd forgotten what it was like to have the sun shining all day long. It felt so good on her skin, which had darkened by several shades in just the few weeks she'd been here.

At the register, she pulled out her wallet.

"Would you like to enter our draw?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Of course," Linda and Bernice answered together, each taking one of the tiny forms. They hadn't even looked to see what the draw was for. Growing up in a large family, a girl learned to never turn down anything free. Bernice chuckled as she filled in her mother's phone number and address.

"You know, if this is just a scam to get advertising info, it's all going to Mom."

Linda elbowed her sister. "Brat."

Bernice laughed and picked Kelly up from where she stood, bracing on the counter. "What do you think Kelly? Is Auntie Bernie smart?"

The toddler gave a gummy grin that made Bernice laugh.

* * *

"Bernice!"

"_Si_?" she called from her room.

"_Tel__é__phono_," her mother answered.

Telephone? For her? Her feet thudded on the stairs as she hurried to take it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bernice Goff?" a man asked.

"It is. May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm calling on behalf of the Chula Vista J.C. Penney. You were drawn as the winner of our trip to Italy."

Bernice's mouth fell open. "What?"

The man chuckled. "Would you be able to come to the store today to claim your prize? It will be waiting at the service desk in housewares."

"Um, yes, I'll come."

Her mother had gone back to her soap opera. "I'm going out," Bernice called, picking up her bag and sliding into sandals.

"_Si. Adios_."

Catching a bus, Bernice made her way through Chula Vista. The crowded neighborhoods and busy streets were full of children, free from school for the summer. The sun shone off their olive and russet skin, warm in a way she'd never seen or felt in Forks. Oddly, she missed the sallow greens, grays and blues, more than she expected.

The bus made its meandering way through town but eventually dropped Bernice off near the mall. The air conditioning inside the mall hadn't been such a shock when she'd left the cool inside Linda's car, but compared to the bus, the mall seemed foreign. She hurried to housewares, planning to leave as soon as possible.

"Hello," Bernice said to the redhead reading a magazine behind the counter. "I'm Bernice Goff. I was told to come and pick up my prize."

"Oh, yeah," the woman said dully. "Here ya go. You think they'd at least spring for two tickets. Fuckin' cheapskates." She rolled her heavily lined eyes and then returned to her magazine.

"Don't you need to see proof of who I am?"

The young woman shrugged, obviously apathetic. "If you're asking, it's because they called you."

Bernice frowned, sure there should be more formality. On the other hand, she was eager to get back outside. As she walked, she opened the legal-sized envelope. There was a voucher for a hotel in Rome and a two-way ticket in her name.

Smiling, she exited the mall and felt the sun warm on skin. She shielded her eyes for a moment, then read the rest of the information in the package. She was booked on a flight that left in just a few days, less than a week, and returned in mid-August. She'd be back in time for school.

The disgruntled sales clerk came to mind, and Bernice wondered why there wasn't a second ticket. On the other hand, she didn't know that she wanted anyone else along. This seemed an ideal time and place to get her feet back under her before heading back to Forks.

Tony had given her the impression that the entire faculty would be watching the pair of them closely. After going through that kind of scrutiny once, she wasn't eager to face it again. A vacation might be perfect for taking her mind off it. It had been the reason she'd planned to stay here for the summer instead of returning right away. There had been no point in returning for class, and her family's support had been ideal.

A trip to Italy. She'd finally get to go to Europe. She'd have to use her own money to travel once there, but nothing was stopping her from jaunting to Germany or France. Feeling ten years younger, she jumped up and down, squealing with glee at the bus stop. This was perfect!


	17. Sporting Goods Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Sporting Good Store  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice felt a little traitorous, shopping somewhere else for her backpack. J.C. Penney had given her the trip, she probably should have gone there for luggage, but after thinking things over, she had decided she needed a real backpack, a properly fitted one, to go trekking around Europe for a week and a half. She hoped that would be enough time. The whole trip was only two weeks.

Bernice was completely overwhelmed by the racks and racks of bags. There were some smaller than her purse with tubes hanging out of them, some with what looked like a thousand tiny compartments on the outside. Some were large enough that she thought she might be able to climb inside! In fact, one had a small seat at the top. She stared at it for several moments before realizing it was for carrying a child. People took their kids backpacking?

A woman with her hair twisted in dreadlocks came up to her among the backpacks. "What are you looking for? Day pack?"

"I'm...I don't know," Bernice admitted. "I'm going to Europe." She fingered one canvas bag, frowning. What did she need?

"Ah, bike or train?" she asked, looking over the racks.

"Train. I don't have a lot of time there." She wouldn't get far if she was travelling by bike. She hoped the trains weren't too expensive. Looking at the bags, she worried. Hopefully her bag wouldn't be too expensive.

"So you want to keep everything with you," the woman properly assessed. "You'll really just have clothes in the bag, right? A few guidebooks?"

Bernice nodded, following the woman's eye. She moved to some of the bigger packs, but not the largest. Bernice winced at first, thinking the larger bags must be more expensive.

"This'll probably work for you," she said pulling down a bag. "Normally, if you filled this, it would be too heavy, but since the majority is cloth, you shouldn't have any trouble lifting it." Holding the straps out, she waited for Bernice to slip her arms through the handles. "It's filled with a sleeping bag," the woman explained, flipping open the top. "Very similar to a week's worth of clothes."

Glancing at the price tag, Bernice fought a choking in her throat. She knew a proper backpack wouldn't be cheap, but she wasn't sure it was worth that. Bernice shrugged the bag on, noticing the top was almost level with her head.

"Hmm, hold on," the woman adjusted some of the straps, shifting the weight. When she was finished, Bernice barely noticed she wore a backpack at all. There was a slight pressure on her shoulders, but most of the weight sat in the small of her back, held tightly by the straps. Even the small packs she occasionally carried didn't feel so light. Perhaps it was worth the cost.

"That's great," Bernice said in wonder. "I won't have any trouble taking this on the plane or trains?"

"You'll have to check it," the woman told her, "but it won't be overweight or anything. And the train racks are built for even bigger things. Where are you going in Europe?" she asked, walking toward the bookshelf at the back of the store.

"I have a round trip ticket to Rome. I won it," Bernice admitted with a smile.

"Lucky! And you're taking the opportunity to tour rather than stay in one place." Bernice nodded. "I recommend this." The woman pulled down a book on European transit, another on hostels, and a third on biking. "I know you said you weren't biking, but you might find you don't see enough from the train."

Bernice looked over the books. "I can reserve a spot in hostels, right?"

The woman nodded. "Absolutely, and you'll want to. I suggest doing that as soon as you get home. They fill up fast, especially during the summer. Once you know where you can or are going to stay, you can plan a route." She tapped the transit book.

Bernice nodded. "Thank you. This is all great." She turned toward the exit and the woman laughed.

"Wait! You want an empty bag!" She chuckled all the way back to the packs and pulled an empty one. "Here, I'll adjust it," she offered, holding the empty back for Bernice. "You'll want to release these when you have it full. Just lift this tab until they stop pinching under your arms."

Bernice lifted the plastic piece and felt the straps get longer. "Thank you," she said again. Taking her purchases, she made her way out, hoping her investment would save her money for the trip.

Back at her mom's house, Bernice called the various hostels. The lady at the store had been right. Her trip would be defined by where she could find a place to stay. Fortunately, she would be able to visit France, though not Paris, Switzerland and Austria. Excited by her plans, she decided to give Tony a call. Although she couldn't offer a ticket or even a place to stay, she wanted to give him the chance to join her. She started to second guess her decision as his phone rang. On the second ring, she thought she was imposing. On the third she was sure he'd be offended. On the fourth, she decided just to tell him about her trip and not invite him at all, which was just as well because she got his machine.

"Hi Tony. Just me checking in. You'll never guess. I've won a trip to Italy! Isn't that fabulous? Anyway, I'll be gone until August. I'll call again when I'm back. Goodbye."

Bernice's happy expression fell a bit. She had really been hoping to talk to Tony. They hadn't spoken in over a week. School would be out now. Where was he? What was he doing? She hoped he was happy. He'd given her the impression that Forks might not be the friendliest place for either of them.

The happiness soured entirely as she thought again of Bob Banner. The man was a creep, and apparently, he was a vindictive creep, trying to ruin her because she turned him down. She trusted Tony, who claimed the rumors weren't bad and weren't spreading far. That was good. She really didn't want to have to find another school to take her.

"Bernice?" her mother called.

"Coming." She left the phone and her troubled thoughts to help her mother prepare supper.


	18. Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cafe  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony sat at one of the outdoor tables, waiting for his sister. Clouds drifted in front of the sun from time to time, but the weather was actually pleasant for the first time during this visit.

"The prodigal son returns," a female voice said from behind him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I haven't returned," he told Melissa. "It's past time I came for a visit."

"Well past," she agreed, sitting in the chair opposite him. Her dirty blonde hair was cut fairly short and styled around her face. She had aged well, looking only a little over twenty when she was in fact thirty. "I still can't believe you skipped my wedding."

Tony snorted. "You eloped! I didn't even know you were engaged until you were married."

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Not the point. The point is, you haven't kept in touch."

Tony glowered into his cup of coffee while Melissa flagged a waitress to get one of her own.

"What is so bloody important over there that you can't find here?" she asked, her voice hard. "There are students here, and I heard we pay better." She sipped her doctored coffee.

"Not the point." He didn't look up.

"Then what's the point?" she asked with a sigh.

"The point is, if I were here, Dad wouldn't let me simply teach."

Melissa pursed her lips. "I think that might not be true any longer. Certainly a good reason to go. He almost tried to drop that on me," she told him.

"Hence the eloping," he answered, taking another sip. He really preferred tea.

"Precisely. Still, the old man needs someone around. He's never been happy since Mum passed."

Tony continued to stare into his coffee.

"Would you _look _at me?" she asked, exasperated.

Tony, startled, looked up and met her blue eyes. They weren't watery like Dad's, but piercing, like Mum's had been. Tony winced a little at the pain in them.

More of the dark shading on the lids was revealed as she narrowed them slightly. "You've aged. You still look good, don't get me wrong, but I can see it in your eyes. What's been weighing on you? I figured you left to get away from stress."

Tony sighed. His sister was as perceptive as Mum, too. "There's a girl."

She laughed. "Of course there is, dear brother. There's always a girl. She turn you down?"

"No," he grumbled, slurping coffee. "Things are, or were, fine between us. Very casual, very light."

"Sounds like you," she said over her cup.

He rolled his eyes. "However, the rest of the faculty seems to think we're more than that. They also think we're doing unspeakable things with one another in the school."

Melissa grin broadened. "Have you?" She looked like a cat, ready to pounce.

"You think I'm going to tell you?"

She scoffed and sat back in her chair. "You're no fun anymore, Tony. Used to be you'd _try_ to scandalize me with details, and I'd attempt to one up you until we both wanted to blow our brains out to rid ourselves of the images. Remember?" she asked, her grin back in place. "Justin Fletcher?"

He shuddered. "Melody Tainer," he replied with a smile of his own.

Melissa stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Mr. Boder."

"My God, 'lissa! He was fifteen years older than you!" Tony burst out.

Melissa laughed. "Yes! And he rode me like a..."

"No!" Tony shouted, stopping her in her tracks. "I have been diligent the last eight years to never see that image again."

Melissa laughed harder and tipped her head back. "Ah, I have missed you, Tony."

"So anything else new? I mean, you have a husband, obviously. I assume you commit the same atrocities with him."

"Nightly," she agreed with a slier smile than the others. "Nothing new, though. I'm still at the post office, Terry is still at Harrods." He was a department manager, if Tony remembered correctly. "I'll tell you what we do in there after hours if you tell me what you do in the school."

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, please. If I tell you, will you stop trying to make me ill?"

"Yes!" she answered happily.

"Yes, then, we have...played in the school. Nothing elaborate."

Melissa giggled and clapped her hands. "Are you the naughty boy?"

Tony's stomach turned. "No, I'm...the teacher."

Melissa bounced in her chair. "So much fun. I'll keep my end. You won't hear what we do."

Tony was grateful.

"Has Dad asked you about her?" Melissa asked, returning to her coffee.

"Actually, he did say something. How did you know?"

Melissa licked her lips, setting the cup on its saucer with a quiet plink. "Because he's getting desperate for a grandchild." All her merriment seemed to have drained out her shoes. She looked older, solemn. "I'm...We...There has been no change in our situation."

"You've been trying?" Tony asked, leaning over the table. He'd never thought his sister wanted kids.

"Not avidly. We haven't pursued any...assistance, but the natural way isn't doing much."

Tony nodded. They weren't seeing anyone about their fertility, but it was obviously hampered. "I'm surprised you're trying at all."

Melissa looked to the side, avoiding Tony's gaze. "Terry isn't really eager, but he agreed to accept what came. That's been easy as nothing is coming."

"Are you worried? Do you want to try something else? Get some help?" Tony didn't want to pry too much. Although they'd shared gory details about their sex lives, this seemed more personal, which made no sense whatsoever.

"No. I'm a little worried, but I don't want to try anything else. I don't want to be a mum." She shivered and rubbed her arms. "I'd be a horrible mother."

Tony shook his head. It was true, Melissa had never been the typical girl, playing house with dolls, but she was smart and loving; she could be a wonderful role model. "You'd be fine."

"Maybe," she said doubtfully, "doesn't change the fact that I don't really want to be one."

Tony nodded. "I can't imagine being a father."

"You said you were casual. Have the two of you ever talked about the what if?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't even know if she'd keep it. I really should talk to her about it, I suppose. Anything can happen."

Melissa blinked several times, staring at her brother. "It's more than casual?"

Again, his head jerked up. "What? No!"

"It is. Tony, you should tell her. Let her know how you're feeling."

Tony ground his teeth and glared at his sister. "I have told her how I feel. I enjoy being with her."

Melissa sighed and put on a slightly fake smile. "I see. Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to have you home. How much longer are you staying? Would you join us for dinner one night before you go? There's a nice Italian place near our flat."

Tony sighed and hung his head. "Sure. I was planning to head back at the end of next week. I'm sure I'll have stepped on Dad's toes or he'll have driven me batty by then."

Melissa nodded agreement. "You're staying with him?"

Tony nodded again. "I was at the Ryan House for a few days, but he asked and I moved."

"The Ryan House," she said with a smile. "How is Tina?"

Tony brightened a little. "Good. When did she take over?"

"Three years ago. Not long after she married David."

"Is that his name? I never saw much of him."

Melissa nodded. "He's a workaholic, which is perfect when she has the casual, stay-at-home job. I always wanted to stay there," she mused. A church bell chimed and Melissa rose.

"How about Thursday for dinner?" She pulled a napkin and scrawled an address on it. "Meet us there at seven?"

Tony nodded, taking the paper. "Good to see you, Melissa," he said, pulling on her arm to kiss her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you, Tony. I've missed you so much."

Despite the lightness of the conversation, Tony realized he'd greatly missed his sister, too. Perhaps he wouldn't wait so long between visits in future.


	19. Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Airport  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"Ma'am? _Signora_? Can I get you anything to drink?"

Bernice blinked. The lights were on in the cabin again, meaning it was daytime in Italy. She peeked out a window to see they were still over the Atlantic.

"Um, yes." Bernice yawned, but tried to wake up. "Black coffee."

The steward filled a cup and then asked the man sitting in the seat beside Bernice. They hadn't exchanged more than names before take off, and in a bid to acclimatize the passengers, the cabin lights had been dimmed immediately. Bernice, hoping to spend as little time jet lagged as possible, downed a full bottle of water with a sleep aid. The sleep mask did the rest. Although her eyes hadn't closed immediately, she'd been dozing in no time.

Now she needed to wake up although her body claimed it was still time to sleep. The man beside her grumbled at the woman with the cart and took nothing, dozing off again.

The small monitor set into the back of the seat ahead of Bernice was playing a movie. It seemed to have just started, so Bernice pulled out her earbuds. Unfortunately, the movie was dull and she was drifting off again before long. As the credits rolled, however, the captain's voice intruded over the stereo.

"We are just approaching Vatican City. We will begin our descent momentarily. Please return your seats to..." Bernice stopped paying attention to the voice and stared out the window, gazing at the familiar boot shape that appeared upside down due to their direction. Her fatigue was quickly quashed, and she felt certain she could begin touring immediately after checking into the hotel and dropping her backpack.

For a moment, she considered taking the bag with her. She should get used to carrying it. There wouldn't be a hotel to stash it in once she started traveling around the continent.

The man next to her scowled. "Ninety, ridiculous. I remember when it never got over eighty. Pollution." He shook his head.

Bernice had no reply. At ninety it would be similar to what she left in San Diego. Very similar, in all likelihood. The humidity would be comparable. She was glad for her light cotton shorts and shirt. Trying not to let the grumpy man ruin her first impression, she pulled her purse to her shoulder and followed him off the plane.

The airport wasn't so very different from the one she'd left, either. It was quite busy, people flooding in various directions. It was easy enough to follow her fellow travelers to the baggage claim.

She smiled and watched the usual black bags circle around. The grumpy man seized his bag almost immediately and headed off in another direction. Bag after bag was claimed and she started to wonder when her backpack would come around. A young man grabbed a duffel that was nearly as big as her pack, but it was the closest thing she saw to something resembling her bag.

Her stomach sank. She had the voucher for the hotel and all her money, but her toiletries, her clothes... they were all in her pack.

"_Scusi_," a man said as she turned and plowed into him. "_Signora_? _Posso aiutarti_?"

"What? I'm...I need security."

"Follow me," the man said, taking her hand. "No bag?" he asked. His accent was heavy, but she could understand him easily.

"No bag," she agreed, frowning.

"They fix," he said, bringing her to the baggage claim help desk.

"Hello. My bag isn't here," she told the young woman behind the counter.

"Your boarding pass?" she asked.

Bernice produced her boarding pass and the woman began typing into her computer. She made a startled sound and Bernice knew to fear the worst.

"You don't have to stay," she told the man who still held her hand.

"No rush. I wait."

Bernice smiled and admired his profile. He reminded her of her father, the same black hair, the same olive skin, the same stubbly jaw. Her father, who she hadn't seen since she was six. She looked away, fighting the emotions resulting from the resemblance.

"Bad news," the clerk said, as though Bernice hadn't figured that out. "Your bag went on the wrong plane. It is currently...in Canada. It is being sent here but will not arrive until the day after tomorrow, possibly the day after that. Where are you staying? We will have it sent to you."

Bernice stumbled. She might have fallen if an arm hadn't wrapped around her waist. She clung to the counter, her knuckles white. "Three...days?" she murmured.

"No longer," the woman at the counter assured her. "And we will make sure it finds you. You don't have to come here to get it." Her eyes seemed to water slightly. "_Scusi_," she apologized. "I hate telling people this."

The man who still held Bernice by the waist, reached out to pat the clerk's hand. He whispered something to her in Italian that seemed to perk her up.

"Come, let's sit," he suggested to Bernice, pulling her to the bench next to the claim's help counter. "This is a shock, yes, but you are fine. You are here. You are healthy." His warm brown eyes bored into hers, trying to build her confidence. "You have a reservation. All is not lost?"

Bernice leaned forward, elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. "I was planning to leave Rome in a few days so I could see other places."

"Oh," the man said, obviously at a bit of a loss. "Well, you can explore Rome until then? Your plans are not ruined?"

"Pretty ruined," she murmured. "I had a spot saved at a Hostel in Cannes."

The man grunted as though he'd been punched. "So you miss Cannes, go to the next stop."

That could work. She'd have to check the train schedule. Everything depended on when her bag actually made it to her. She'd also be doling out for toiletries and a change of clothes. She clenched her jaw, fighting despair again. If she bought those things, could she still afford the train?

As she straightened, she took notice of the very handsome man next to her. "Why are you doing this?"

His smile was soft and warm. "I travel. I know it is hard sometimes. I want your stay in my home to be as wonderful as possible."

Bernice sighed. "I'll try not to hold this against the city."

He grinned and chuckled. "Excellent, and I will take you to your hotel."

"You don't have to do that," Bernice assured him.

"My pleasure. I am home now. I don't have to answer to those others." He waved his hand in dismissal, presumably at this employer.

"I'm Bernice."

"Alberto," he replied, taking the hand she offered. Rather than shake it, he kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Author note: If you're really curious, Alberto just asks if he can help. Bernice didn't understand him either. ;)

HUGE thank you to my beta reader IdealSkeptic. She is also participating in the Twilight Twenty-five. Read her drabbles on her profile: www. fanfiction. net/u/1205456


	20. Greenhouse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Greenhouse  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony strode along the trail beside his father. Once more, Dad hadn't said where they were walking, just set out. Tony recognized the route, though. Dad was going to speak with the growers, line up another week's produce.

It was the sort of trek he'd accompanied Dad on many times before. He'd even enjoyed it when he was small. The pastures they passed often had inquisitive sheep or calves that approached. On this trip, more than one sheepdog had come up for a scratch and possible treat. For years, when Tony was fighting the destination— the greenhouse or the stall in town—he hadn't taken the time to enjoy simply walking with his father. It was wonderful, the green smells filling his nose and lungs, the sounds of birds and sheep, the heather...the endless heather.

He'd enjoyed several walks like this on his own, days Dad worked the stall. The Murpheys, who owned the greenhouse at the end of this path, were only one grower they would visit. Tony had followed the familiar paths to others, never venturing inside, but enjoying the gardens which were at their peak right now, full of blooming glory. With another deep inhalation of the vivid lavender surrounding him, Tony strode on, almost forgetting his father walked nearby.

"Damnation, boy, when did your legs get so long?" Dad cried out, standing still in the worn track.

Tony stopped and stared at his feet, unsure what to say.

"Just try not wear an old man out," Dad blustered, pacing past the still frozen Tony.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. "I don't think I've grown since I left."

His father snorted. "Only around the middle," he joked. "No, probably just me giving in to age," he grumbled.

"I'll try not-"

"You just walk the way you walk, boy. We'll find a middle." Dad's pace was a little quicker and Tony only shortened his stride a bit, matching. "There, see. Not so hard, is it? Why you can't do the same with a woman?"

Tony froze again, groaning. He quickly resumed walking, catching up to his father. "Believe it, or not, I do have the same with a woman. She's a coworker and we have a very happy middle."

Tony caught a hint of smile in the corner of the old man's mouth. "Not the way it sounded last time. She wasn't yours, you said. And you haven't said a thing about her since. Can't be too great if you don't miss it when it's gone." Dad didn't say more and Tony didn't see the need to reply. Instead Dad grumbled, "No middle between here and that godforsaken state you live in."

Tony was sure Dad was just egging him on and didn't rise to the bait. "No, there isn't a middle. I have a secure position there, friends, a life. However, knowing that you have made plans for the stall, makes me feel better about coming to visit. I hate getting your hopes up." _And getting told off for not taking the stall when I don't stay,_ he thought.

"Hopes up," his father said on top of Tony's last words. "You think I want to give that stall to Burton? You think I want all my hard work to go to another man's son? I thought you knew me better than that, boy."

Tony hunched his shoulders, walking faster. The way his father said 'boy' was really beginning to grate. He wasn't a kid anymore. He'd made decisions that were best for him and had no regrets. He was over thirty, for Christ's sake. What did the old man expect of him? The farm and greenhouses were in sight, and Tony was eager to reach them. The sooner Dad took care of business, the sooner they'd be walking again. Tony definitely preferred walking to talking.

Dad opened the door to the greenhouse and humid air swamped Tony. Not only humid, but warm, much warmer than the air outside. He could almost feel the plants breathing, a sensation he would have denied if anyone asked. He wasn't attuned to plants. He didn't like growing them, tending them, selling them. He hated this place as a boy, but the beauty between the glass walls was striking to him now. Tendrils and vines spread from the plants over the tables and down to the floor in places. It was as though the green were dripping down and landing as moss on the stones of the floor. Yellow and white blooms stood out across all the tables, promising fruit or vegetables to come.

This wasn't one of the flower houses. He could see the lilies growing row after row on the other side of the clear divide. Their pink throats reminded him of the one Bernice had taken notice of in the lobby of their hotel in Seattle. Mum had loved flowers, too. He would never be a florist, but he would happily set a vase or pot on Bernice's desk in the school. He'd ask Mrs. Murphy what that breed of lily was called.

"Will you visit her?" Dad asked, striding through the greenhouse. Tony pulled off his cap and coat as he followed, feeling the heat. Dad kept his on, turning from the first door toward a second.

"Her who?" Tony asked, pausing to touch one of the plants. A tomato, he thought, but he wasn't sure. And his father wanted him to be a grocer, he thought with a snort.

"Your mother."

Tony didn't cross with his father into the next house, didn't listen to his conversation with Mrs. Murphy or ask her about the lilies. His thoughts went to another garden, lush lawn and shade trees, divided by lines of shrubs instead of windows. That green yard was also lined with stones, gravestones.


	21. Hospital

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Hospital  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony barely entered the room. The whole place made him feel wrong. He shouldn't be here anyway, he should be studying for his final exam. Literally, the last one. He'd done his practitioning, he'd finished all his classes, with one last oral exam he would be a teacher.

There was one thing more important than that, though. His mother, lying on the bed. Her normally shining blonde hair was limp and dark. She'd lost great patches with the radiation treatments, leaving white scalp exposed. Her eyes were the same, and although Tony could see a trace of pain pinching them, they were happy and bright. Welcoming.

Her gown lay flatter on one side than the other, her breast gone. The one remaining seemed small, as though she'd lost weight, which she probably had. She looked weak, frail, old. Tony could hardly stand to see it.

Melissa sat on the edge of the bed, holding Mum's hand and laughing at something one or the other had said. Dad was at the stall but would be here before long. Tony wanted his time with Mum before he came.

"Tony! Come in. I know I look a fright, but it's not that bad."

"You look fine, Mum. Maybe a little less on top," he joked, using the same phrase they all used to describe Dad's balding.

"You tease, but it'll be your turn before you know it." She and Melissa were both giggling at him.

Tony looked at the flowers ringing the bed. There were no less than two dozen vases holding daisies, carnations, roses, chrysanthemums, lilies...every flower Dad had ever carried at the stall. "Dad's gone a little over the deep, hasn't he?"

Melissa smiled and looked around. "Nah, he's just bringing two handfuls at the end of each day. Could be worse."

"Good Lord, I hope not. I wouldn't be able to smell my own crap!" Mum said crassly, making Tony laugh out loud. It startled him. He'd been so frightened coming here, so worried, but it was like Mum was at home in her own bed, cracking wise before rising to make breakfast.

"You could lie in bed a week and no nurse would think to change a thing!" Melissa added with more laughter.

The three laughed together, adding one joke after another, spinning the mirth around, growing it. Tony thought his sides would ache if he laughed any more and Mum did wince once or twice after a good guffaw.

There was a beep from the only machine hooked up to Mum, an IV drip line. Tony's laughter died first, but Melissa's faded soon after. Mum continued to chuckle until it became obvious she was alone.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she snapped angrily. "I'm not dying. I refuse. So lighten up!"

Melissa faked a laugh. Tony didn't even manage that. "What do they say, Mum?"

"Oh, I don't listen to them," she said blithely. "They don't know up from down, I swear."

Tony looked at Melissa with pleading eyes. Did she have any hope for him? She shook her head and smiled at Mum. "They can't make your head from tail in all of this," she suggested, waving at the flowers again.

Mum laughed raucously. "That's it!"

Tony kissed his mother's cheek, unable to laugh, but not wanting any of his dour mood to dampenMelissa's attempts at keeping her brave face. "I love you, Mum."

"I know you do, Tony. How was class?"

With a small sigh of relief, he told her about his day, about how he was so very near the end of the road. He thought he might be able to land a job in Shearness, not far from their shire.

"That's great, Tony. It'll be good to have you nearby."

His dad arrived after that, and he and Melissa retreated to a waiting room to give them a minute alone.

"What do they say?" he asked, sinking into one of the uncomfortable chairs.

Melissa immediately teared up. Her voice squeaked. "They think she only has a few days, Tony. They did their best to remove it, but it's still spreading. It's gone from her breast into her lung and liver. They wanted to try more treatment, but she's so frail. They don't know how much more her body will take."

Tony stood back up and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Shh, 'lissa. Mum's tough. If anyone can take it, she can."

"She's so weak, Tony. You didn't touch her, her hand. It's only bones, there's nothing left. Can't you see it in her face?"

He could see it. He didn't want to admit to seeing it. "I love you, Melissa. You're so good, being here for her all the time. It must be terrible." He looked around the waiting room. Even this corner of the hospital screamed at him of disinfectant, sickness and death.

"It's not all bad. We laugh." She giggled hysterically. "We remember the dumber things you or I did as a kid, and we laugh." Melissa found a tissue and blew her nose. "Sometimes we talk seriously. She tells me things about Dad, about when he was dating her. She tells me everything she hopes I'll find. I think I have, Tony. I mean, Terry's been a real gem through all of this, holding down the flat, picking me up and taking me out when I need it. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Tony felt even less comfortable than he had in Mum's room. "That's great, 'lissa. You deserve it."

"Tony. Where are you going?" she asked when he pulled away from her.

"Um, just, got my exam, right?"

"Okay. Aren't you going to say goodbye to Mum?"

"Yeah, I'll pop in on the way."

He didn't. He couldn't face her again, not yet. He didn't want to think about home without her. Dad would be twice as insistent that Tony take over the stall. He had to get out, get away.

That night he started digging up the paperwork to apply for a Visa to the US. Without Mum, he didn't want to stay. A week later, she was gone.


	22. Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italy  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice looked at the man sleeping next to her. His dark face was serene, a look of contentment curling his full lips. Alberto had been so kind to her. He'd taken her from place to place in Rome, stopping only when it became late enough that he headed for his home outside the bustling center.

Tonight, she'd invited him to stay.

"_Bella_," he murmured. "Sexy." His fingers brushed back her hair, trailed down her throat. His eyes were fiery and hot as he fought to keep them open, to watch her.

She didn't fight. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue lovingly along his shaft in her mouth, sucking the final drops out and making him wince.

Alberto was quick to lift her by the arms and pull her close, curling himself around and whispering in Italian. His sultry accent made her shiver, and the odd word would be similar to English or Spanish, giving her a clue what he was saying.

He hadn't remained awake long, however, and now she lay on her side watching him sleep. He was a part of the beauty of this place. A beauty she was enjoying so much that she had canceled her hostels. She wanted to spend the time exploring _here. _If not Rome, then Sicily, or Venice. There was so much to see nearby. Although she knew she was giving up her chance of seeing more of the continent, she was certain she would enjoy taking her trip slowly, exploring one neighborhood, one town at a time.

She and Tony had been exclusive, but their relationship was never intended to stand up to distance or months of separation. So why did she feel a twinge of guilt? She'd insisted on protection, and in the end, full intercourse hadn't actually come around. Alberto had done wonderful things with his lips, tongue and fingers. He seemed happy with her reciprocation, not seeking more after watching her swallow him down. What was she betraying? Why shouldn't she enjoy time with this beautiful stranger?

"Bernice," Alberto whispered, his lips curling up in a more complete smile. "I can feel you watching me."

"Sorry," she murmured and rolled away.

His arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her hips back against his. "I didn't say you should stop." He was hard again, pressed against her.

Bernice licked her lips. What should she say? She didn't want him to think she regretted the evening, but the guilt she was discovering would get worse.

She rolled over to look at him again. Perhaps he could see some of what she couldn't find the words to say.

"So beautiful," he murmured, holding her cheeks and kissing her. "I know I shouldn't, but I am glad the airline lost your luggage."

Bernice smiled. "I am, too. I would have gone running around between countries and missed all the beauty right here."

"Right here," he agreed, kissing the tip of her nose. "You reflect my country's beauty."

She grinned at the compliment. "I was going to say the same of you. You seem to embody what I love most about this place."

"Warm, moist and..." he licked her ear and she giggled.

"Not exactly. Warm for certain. Open, loving."

"_Amore_. We love very passionately."

"I can tell," she told him. "There's a problem."

He chuckled. "It isn't that you lack passion. If you say that, I will name you a liar." He grinned and kissed her gently.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. You make it very difficult to talk, you know?"

"Then speak without a voice," he suggested and pulled her closer, his hands sliding down her back and over her hip. "Show me."

She put her hands to his chest and pushed very gently.

"Ah," he said, releasing her. "Very clear."

"It's not that I didn't...I enjoyed tonight very much."

"But."

"But there's someone back home. This...doesn't feel right. Not really."

"I understand, Bernice. I would not insist. However, it is still hours until morning. Would you mind if I share your bed, for sleep?"

"No! Not at all. Please stay," she said, rolling to curl behind him. "Sleep well, Alberto. And thank you for showing me how wonderful Italy is."

"Thank you for reminding me." He lifted her hand from his chest and kissed the knuckles. "Would you rather I am not here when you wake?"

"No," she said again with a tired sigh. "Stay and have breakfast with me. If you want to go after that, feel free. I'm sure I can find my own way around."

"Nonsense. I will take you to my home tomorrow. You will like Labaro." He yawned and Bernice echoed before closing her eyes.

"That would be nice."

Bernice was amazed how easy things were in the morning. She had been certain her refusal last night would put a strain on the friendship Alberto had extended to her, but that wasn't the case at all. She felt much better about everything as they chatted over coffee and planned the day.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked, surprised.

"I am not working now. A break."

"A vacation?" she asked.

He nodded, glad for the word. "A vacation, yes. It is a week before I need work again."

"Lucky me," she murmured.

"Lucky me," he argued. "I get to see my country fresh and share time with a beautiful lady. Is there a better way to spend a vacation?"

Bernice couldn't argue that. However, she could think of one man she would rather spend her vacation with. Trying to keep it from Alberto, Bernice pushed her longing for Tony aside. She would call him tonight. The long distance might be expensive, but she wasn't traveling as she'd expected. She could afford it.

Alberto dropped her off after a dinner together. He kissed each of her cheeks, squeezing her arms as he held her. "_Buonanotte_," he told her, leaving her in the lobby.

"Goodnight," she answered, turning for the elevator.

The phone at Tony's rang four times before going to the machine. Bernice frowned and bit her lip. Where was he?

"Hi, Tony. It's me. I'm having a great time in Italy but missing you. I hope your summer is going well. I'll try to call again another night. Goodbye." She hung up feeling unsatisfied. Curling up in the big bed alone didn't help. She closed her eyes and tried not to picture blue eyes behind wire-rim glasses. She wasn't successful.


	23. Italian Restaurant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italian Restaurant  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Tony hadn't expected Melissa to invite Dad to dinner as well, but he was surprised how much he enjoyed it.

"How long are you staying, Tony?" Terry asked as the waitress poured wine into each of the glasses. Tony had only met him a few times before moving to Washington and didn't know his brother-in-law well. His red hair was styled, unlike Tony's or Dad's which were obviously just under a cap. He wore a suit as well. Tony relished being able to doff his tie for the summer and he couldn't recall ever seeing his father wearing one. Maybe at Mum's funeral.

"Just a few more days. It's been a good visit."

Dad cleared his throat but didn't speak. Melissa smiled warmly at all three men. "It's been good having you, Tony." They'd met up again one afternoon when she finished at the post office, but otherwise, Tony had spent the majority of the time around the house with Dad. Even then, he spent half the days on his own while Dad manned the stall.

Tony had been surprised how much he enjoyed visiting all his old haunts, running into old friends and acquaintances. He drank too much at the pub because everyone who spotted him wanted to buy him a pint. He indulged anyway, enjoying the memories, the faces...the beer was good, too.

"But you're going again," Dad said. He frowned. "Who knows when you'll be back next."

Tony shifted in his chair and sipped his wine. Dad hadn't been very forthcoming the last few days. His answers had been terse to Tony's questions. Tony chalked it up to the old man's less than shining attitude, but perhaps this was the real reason.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I'd like to plan for the summer after next."

Melissa brightened immediately. "You would? Oh, that would be lovely, Tony."

Dad eased up very slightly, taking a gulp of wine.

Fortunately the food arrived soon after and conversation lightened. Terry talked about a bloke in the office who had managed to slam his hand in a hole punch.

"Blooming idiot," he said**,** chuckling. Even Dad laughed at that. Tony could tell Melissa was riding high on having him and Dad together. Together and not at one another's throats.

"This is fabulous," she said, jabbing a piece of her cannelloni with her fork. "But something's missing."

"Parmesan?" Terry suggested, lifting his arm to flag the waitress.

"No. Something larger. Someone." She looked at me and bit into her pasta with a smug expression.

"You scamp," Tony muttered. He hadn't thought about Bernice much since coming here. The most obvious time was in the graveyard, placing flowers on Mom's tombstone. Like her hospital room, Dad kept fresh flowers on it, but Tony had brought his own. He really wished Bernice could have held his hand, held him. He wished he'd been there for her.

"Forget I said anything," Melissa said, resting a hand on Tony's wrist. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Tony took a deep breath, almost a gasp. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath. "No, you're right. There is someone missing. Hopefully, summer after next, she'll come with me." He thought it wouldn't be too much of an imposition. Bernice did want to see England after all.

"Who's that?" Dad asked, confused.

"Tony has girlfriend," Melissa said, sounding like she was about twenty years younger. Tony fought the urge to kick her under the table. Dad nodded as though just remembering.

"That colleague of mine," he told Dad. "We're involved, but still pretty casual."

"Doesn't sound casual." Dad smacked the table hard, making the cutlery and glasses jump. "Dammit, boy, didn't I raise you better than to dally with women?"

Melissa was the first to crack. She started laughing, occasional snorts when she couldn't quite manage to get breath. Terry followed her chuckling quietly. Tony laughed, too shaking his head.

"I'm not dallying, Dad. It just...it isn't you and Mum."

"And why not? What's wrong with a traditional marriage? I've seen that look in your eye. You can say it isn't the same but I don't believe it. And you aren't helping." He crossed his arms and glared at Melissa, which only made her laugh harder.

"No one is knocking a stable relationship," she managed between giggles. "But face it, Dad, the world isn't the same as when you met Mum."

"I don't think it's changed as much as that. If Tony likes this girl, and thinks he's going to bring her all the way here to meet us, that sounds like the opposite of casual."

Tony tried to think of the last time he'd heard his Dad put so many words together. "You're right," he said. Melissa choked on laughter, eyes wide. Dad smiled and eased up. "I don't think I can keep it casual anymore. I care about her too much."

Tony eyed his relatives, waiting for one of them to take a jab. None did.

"So what's her name?" Dad asked, still grumpy. "Or should we continue to call her your colleague?" He snorted in derision.

"Bernice Goff. She teaches Spanish and is part Mexican."

"Why didn't she come with you this time?" Terry asked.

"I didn't get to ask her. She had gone home to San Diego. Personal business," he said, not wanting to share Bernice's story.

"And she didn't ask you to join her?" Dad asked, unimpressed.

Tony closed his eyes, dropping his fork to his plate. "She did. I was an idiot and said I was too busy. Then the rest of the staff started spreading these stupid rumors about us. I figured if I left, maybe they'd get tired of the whole thing and it would clear up before Bernice came back."

"You ran," Dad said.

Tony nodded. "I ran."

Dad scoffed. "Definitely thought I raised you better."

Tony slouched over his plate and wouldn't meet his father's eye. "I regret it," he admitted. "I feel like a coward." He dropped his fork again and rested his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. "She needed me and I didn't go to her. I feel like a heel."

Melissa rubbed his arm. "You'll make it up to her."

"I hope I can," Tony said with a sigh, dropping his hands again. "I plan to try."

Melissa and Terry both smiled in encouragement, but Dad continued to glower. "Don't screw it up, boy. Worst thing in the world, losing the woman you love."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

They all sat silent for a few moments.

"Dessert?" the waitress asked.


	24. Bookstore

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bookstore  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice tried calling Tony again after breakfast. Alberto had to go back to work today and she'd be on her own in Rome. She had plans to take the trains and visit Naples. It would be furthest she had gone from Rome. It amazed her how much there was to see and do right here. It shouldn't have, it was the center of the Roman Empire, after all. She had been sure after a day or two waiting for her luggage, she'd be eager to hop a train.

She thought about the schedules, how long she would have in Naples, what she wanted to take. Her backpack was excellent. She had discovered that if she connected some of the clips, it collapsed down to something that any student in Forks might carry.

Her list was ready and she opened drawers to remove items when Tony's phone went to the machine again. She didn't leave a message this time; it might sound like she was stalking him at this point. Dropping the phone, she filled her bag, hoping to make the next train. It should be possible; she just had to hurry.

Grabbing a sun hat, she threw her bag on her shoulder and hurried to the elevator. The Sheraton Roma had an odd mix of the familiar with the foreign. The fixtures and furniture in the halls and lobby were the same as she might see in the States, but there were busts, portraits and other touches that were definitely Italian. She had admired most already, but gave the result a quick survey as she raced for the door.

"_Signora_?" the door man asked.

"_Treno_," she answered briefly, and he smiled waving her through.

"_Rapido_!" he warned her. The station was only a few blocks away, but it was scheduled to arrive in ten minutes. Glad for her sneakers, Bernice ran. She flew down the stairs. Buying a ticket on her way through, she didn't stop until she reached the train. Leaning against the closed doors, she panted for breath.

It felt good to get her blood pumping, feel it warming her as the cool morning hadn't. Several fellow riders watched her, but most smiled and looked away when she met their eyes. She wandered through the car, finding somewhere to stand. Slinging her bag to the floor, she checked her train map.

She had a few minutes at her transfer point to grab a coffee. The next leg was much longer and she leaned back in her seat, watching the beautiful country fly past. She flipped through the information she had on Naples. There wasn't much. She had planned to simply wander, never getting too far from the train station. Grabbing one of the free brochures at the street level of the station, Bernice paused outside the doors to flip through it.

Perfect! There were a castle and a basilica within walking distance. Looking around and getting her bearings, she headed for the Castle first. It was further away. It was also uphill and Bernice's blood was pumping again by the time she reached it. Sweat poured down her face and she stopped on one corner to buy a bottle of water. Tucking it into one of the side pockets on her backpack, she was really coming to love the thing, she finished her climb. The castle itself was exquisite, but Bernice took more time admiring the view than the stone walls. The entire city spread out beneath her feet. White, gray and beige buildings stretched to the horizon. She could easily make out the brass dome of the basilica on the other side of the station. She could see the station and realized just how far she had come.

"_Signora_?" a man asked.

"_Bella_," she answered, looking back out over the city.

"_Bellisima_," he agreed.

Bernice hadn't figured out all the different nuances to the language, but was glad the feminine and masculine nouns seemed to be the same as Spanish. All the ones she'd run into, anyway.

Fanning herself with her hat, she turned and looked for the entrance to the castle. She took her time, but knew she couldn't take too long if she wanted to see the Basilica as well.

The walk downhill went more quickly and Bernice finished her water outside the religious building. Crossing herself, she entered, eager to find what art filled the walls of this church. She had been to no fewer than six churches or basilica in Rome, not including the Vatican which she had spent most of two days touring, and each had itsown hidden treasures to discover.

As she emerged into the bright sunlight again, she discovered it wasn't as late as she'd expected. Checking her watch and the schedule for the train, she found she had the better part of an hour before the train back to Rome.

Slowly, she wandered down the street back to the station. She considered several bistros and delis, but in the end, her feet didn't stop, carrying her on. It was fun to let her legs decide where she was going instead of her head. Did Tony like walking like this? Probably not. He probably preferred to know where he was going and when he would get there.

She stopped on a corner, looking around for traffic. Just as she was about to cross the street, she spied a bookstore behind her. Wondering why it had caught her eye, she turned and entered.

"_Bongiourno_," the owner greeted her.

"Hello," Bernice answered.

"Hello," he repeated with a thick accent. "I can help you?"

She shook her head. "Just looking."

"Please, look." The man stayed where he was, working a duster over the shelves. "When you find, you tell me."

"I will."

Bernice was amazed how old most of the copies were. She was so used to the shops at home, rack after rack of paperbacks. There certainly were some shelves like that, near the front of the store, but the further back she explored, the more interesting things she found.

"Dante?" she said in surprise, pulling the leather bound book from the shelf. Opening it, she was amazed at the copy date, 1890. She almost dropped it, but instead carried it to the front of the store. It wasn't translated, but that hardly mattered.

"_Scusi_," she called.

"Ah, you find. Oh, damaged. Not very good. I have more."

"No," she stopped him. "I want this one."

"Not English," he told her next.

She smiled. "No, that's okay." She was sure Tony would like it anyway. She hadn't bought many keepsakes or gifts on this trip, but this book seemed perfect.

She swallowed at the cost but dug out her euros. It would be worth it, she was sure. Placing it carefully in her backpack, Bernice made her way back to the train and her hotel in Rome. Should she try calling Tony again tonight?

She shook her head, knowing she would, regardless.


	25. Island

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Island  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

As Tony began the long flight back to Washington, he looked out the window at the place he was leaving behind. A beautiful green triangle shimmed in the gaps between the clouds that blocked his view. Completely surrounded by water, his island home was isolated, independent.

He'd thought he was the same. He'd thought his life on the island had taught him how to segregate himself, to stand completely alone.

Simon and Garfunkelknew what they sang about, but Tony wasn't a rock, wasn't an island. He had been, when he'd first left England. His mother's death had cast a hard shell around him, trying to protect himself from the grief, from the family that would remind him of her. He had been callous.

Sometime in the last few years, that shell had been cracked open. It hadn't fallen apart, he was still independent and continued to isolate himself somewhat, but it had cracked. A woman had either made the cracks or made use of them to reach past the hard exterior and wake the man hidden inside.

This trip had shattered that shell. Seeing his father and not feeling dogged by the old man, not constantly at least, had helped him step free. His sister's warmth and her humor had brushed away the pieces.

It had been so clear when he was with them that they were his family, that the island was his home. At the same time, he longed to return to another gray and misty landscape that he had thought was home. He realized now that neither was. The isle on which he was born welcomed him, sheltered him. The peninsula jutting into the Atlantic gave him something to strive toward and called him back. His real home was likely on that peninsula again, but hadn't been when he left. His real home would be wherever his heart took him. The woman who broke his shell took his home and heart with her.

He hoped Bernice was back from San Diego. He hoped things had gone well and she had enjoyed her time with family. He was surprised how much he had enjoyed his.

He missed her. He wanted to look into her deep brown eyes. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body close to his. He wanted to hear her lilting voice caress the words of her native tongue.

Adjusting himself in his seat, he didn't banish thoughts of being with Bernice. Instead he found a sleep mask and indulged them. Letting his mind drift in dreams.

Britain returned to his surprise. He stood looking out at the ocean from the cliffs west of his home. Sharpness wasn't on the coast, but the ocean was easy enough to reach. The land jutted out beneath him, giving the impression of avery small island rather than the large one the entire land formed.

"Thank you," Bernice said in his dream, wrapping her arms around his waist and pinning herself to his side. "It's lovely."

He looked down at her, at the soft sweater that hugged her breasts, the curls of dark hair against the light cashmere. Her eyes were bright, looking up to him and her full lips parted in a smile that he couldn't help but reflect. The waves crashed loudly and the wind pulled at them, but he ignored both to focus on her. The more he did, the more the surroundings melted away. Soon, in his dream, they were alone, floating in emptiness. Their own island in a sea of black.

Clothing disappeared and Tony clung to Bernice, wrapping arms and legs around her. His pale white skin and her rich brown contrasting and mixing.

"I love you," he whispered. Words he'd never said to her. Words he knew he couldn't say. True words. He would never weigh her down with his own feelings, his own need for her. They had something that worked for both of them and he would be damned before he ruined that with words like love.

He couldn't deny it to himself any more, though. He was in love with Bernice. He wanted her when she wasn't there. He longed to share everything with her, his time, his mind, his family...everything that made him Tony. He wanted her to have all of it, to protect it, to hold it safe in her heart.

He wouldn't let her know. He would do his best to respond to her as he always had, to keep their relationship light and carefree, but in his heart, he knew that if she turned from him, he would break. He would pull that wall up faster than he had at Mum's death and become an island once more. He couldn't be himself without Bernice.

He woke slowly. The lights in the cabin had come on, indicating morning on the Pacific coast. "When did I become a sap?" he asked himself, sitting up. The passenger next to him smiled but didn't hear him correctly.

"Nap?" she asked.

"Yes. Feels like I've been asleep for hours." He yawned and stretched, looking out the window to see the eastern US barely visible on the horizon.

"Not that long. Two hours? Three?" She turned the page of her magazine.

Tony counted how many hours of flight remained. Too many. He squeezed past the woman to make his way to the cramped bathroom. The evidence of his dream was still there, an aching cock. Dreaming of himself wrapped around Bernice would have that affect.

He leaned into the wall behind the toilet, hissing as he took himself in his hand. Damn, he was horny. He tried to sink back into the dream, but now that he was awake, it kept jumping and shifting, the images not staying steady for him. He was hovering over Bernice. No, she was riding him. No, she was blowing him. No...

Maddened, he gritted his teeth and focused on their last night together in Seattle. He remembered her bent over the bed, her hips in his hands. He remembered sliding into her, feeling her slick around him. He thrust his hips toward the toilet just as he had into Bernice, ramming himself into her, feeling her open for him.

He groaned at the memory, rocking his hips into his hand rather than pumping his arms. Fuck, it had been good. She had squeezed and squealed and cursed. The sound of her cries came back, "_Ay caray. Deu. Christo_."

He loved her dirty mouth, especially when he had no idea what she was saying. It sounded so good. She felt so good.

_Knock._ "Are you nearly done in there?"

Tony cursed loudly himself. "Fucking, fucker...ah," he groaned as the next thrust did what all the ones before had tried. He felt himself curl from the toes up through his thighs. He curled down through his chest, hunching, his stomach tightening. Then he pulsed with his orgasm, shooting the stream straight into the open bowl.

With a sigh of relief he straightened up, zipped, and washed his hands. He opened the door for the impatient man outside. "Sorry, all yours," he said politely, making his way to his chair.

The woman smirked over her magazine. "Really needed that, did you?"

He didn't know if she was referring to what he'd done or just assumed it was a relieved bladder. He decided it didn't matter. "Yes, I did." He rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes again. A smile stretched across his lips.


	26. Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Tent  
Pen Name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Berty/Goff  
Rating: 18A

**This is a multi-chapter story**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bernice crashed hard when she got home. The jet lag that had barely slowed her in Italy felt like a lead weight holding her to her bed. She had checked her messages briefly, but there was little waiting for her. School would start again next week. Until then, she pulled the covers up further and dreamed of Rome.

Tony tossed his keys on his counter and dropped his bags in the entry. He left them there as he flopped face first on his bed. Only stopping to brush his glasses off, he slept deeper than he had been able to on the plane.

He woke groggily around ten that night. Stumbling in the dark, he fished around for something canned or dry to eat. Everything else had been pitched before he flew home. He noticed the phone blinking at him and hit the speaker button while he dug in cupboards.

"Hey, Tony, it's Bernice."

"Ow! Fuck!" he cursed as he banged his head on the cupboard door. He listened to the message about her contest win. He would have never guessed she was so close while he was in England. Only a little further than San Diego was from Forks. He wished he'd known. He would have hopped the Chunnel and made his way to her.

The next message was Bernice as well and Tony realized he hadn't told her about his sudden trip home. After the fourth message, he felt like idiot. He picked up the handset to call her, but noticed the time just before her dialed. She'd be asleep. He'd have to wait until morning. On the other hand, the way the calls tapered off, maybe she'd rather he didn't call.

Appetite abandoning him, Tony flopped into a chair and turned on the TV.

Bernice sipped her herbal tea, praying it would help her get back to sleep. She _had_ to get her schedule straightened out—and fast. She hadn't gotten to the phone in time for Shelly Cope's call, but the message told her enough. She was needed to help set up the welcome tent before classes started. Shelly hoped she'd be there tomorrow for preparations and reminded her that she'd missed the end of term when the selections for the particular chore were made.

Bernice wrinkled her nose, at the message and the tea. It was already midnight and she felt wide awake. She did not want to go back to work tomorrow. Setting the tea on the end table, she tucked her feet under her and flipped through the copy of Dante she had bought in Italy. Maybe reading a foreign language would work as well as counting sheep.

Tony cussed at his TV and chucked the remote at it. It bounced off ineffectually. Why wasn't there anything on at two in the morning, anyway? There could at least be some light porn independent film or something. He walked back to the kitchen and looked at the paper stuck under one of the magnets.

"Fucking, cock-sucking, shit, shit, shit." He slammed his fist against the notice. He'd forgotten he'd been volun-told to set up the welcome tent. That meant going in tomorrow. He desperately needed sleep. Taking a shot of Walker, he went to his room to at least lie down for the next five hours.

Bernice wore her sunglasses in the morning. It wasn't bright, but she was afraid she'd frighten someone with her bloodshot eyes. She hadn't slept and now felt barely awake. Why did classes start in August anyway? Shouldn't they start in September? She seemed to remember they used to start in September. She didn't trust herself to drive and hoped the walk and a coffee picked up on the way would help her through the next few hours. How long could it possibly take to put up a tent, right?

Tony pulled into the lot, narrowly missing the Principal's car. What in the hell was he doing here today? He was definitely not on tent duty. He found out when he opened the door to the school, intent on finding the supplies and getting out of there as soon as possible.

Mike Greene sat at his desk, making paper cranes. Tony could just barely see him through the windows of the office. He knocked on the glass and Mike jumped, scattering origami paper in a shower of color.

"Berty, what are you doing here?"

"Tent," was all Tony said.

"Oh, right, that's today. Um...personal project."

"How far are you?"

"Huh?"

"How many cranes? I assume you're aiming for a thousand," he said, referring to the Japanese superstition.

"About fifty. I really suck at it."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. Remind me, where do we keep that monstrosity the rest of the year?"

"Gym. Under the stage. Here, I'll come help you."

While Tony and Mike worked to free the canvas and poles, Bernice headed straight to the courtyard. Janice Gold was there with a folding table that held a few gardening tools.

"Hey, Janice," Bernice said. "You get roped into this, too?"

"Yeah, bad year for me, prom and the tent." The other teacher shook her head in frustration and started clearing the area, working moss and grass away from the fittings that stayed in the ground year-round.

Bernice headed in a different direction doing the same thing. "No kidding. How was the prom?"

"Actually," Janice stopped, looking around for observers, "I don't really know. I ditched early."

Bernice laughed loudly, dropping one of the trowels. "That good. How about the summer? Was it better?"

"Very. We took a trip to the Grand Canyon and Vegas. Sort of a second honeymoon."

Bernice stood long enough to stretch her back and smile at Janice. "Sounds great. I won trip, if you can believe it. While I was in San Diego. I spent the last two weeks in Rome."

"You didn't! How wonderful. Did you bring anything back?"

"Just pictures." Bernice thought about the copy of Dante on her table.

Mike left Tony once the tent had been wrestled out. Tony carried the large and awkward bundle, unable to see in front of him. Balancing on one foot, he kicked the bar to open the door to the courtyard.

"Ah, and here comes the tent," he heard a female voice say. He wasn't positive who it was.

Bernice spared only a glance for the man covered in tarpaulin. She bent back to working the moss out of one of the posts.

Tony dropped the bundle with a series of clanks. The poles wrapped in the tent jangled and one fell out. He found the source of the voice, Janice Gold, working to free one of the posts nearest him. He grabbed the first pole and made his way to her.

He stood behind her, holding the tent pole and waiting for her to finish. He noticed another woman working on the other side of the courtyard. Her dark hair hung in a tail down her back and she stood, arching her back to stretch it.

"Bernice," he whispered, then dropped the pole, running over to her.

Bernice arched her back, wiping her forehead before moving to the next post. She was shocked when arms wrapped around her from behind.

"What?"

"Bernice," Tony said into her hair, one arm around the top of her breasts, the other around her waist. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have come to San Diego. I should have told you I leaving."

Bernice's hands gripped the arm around her chest. "Tony? Leaving?" she asked confused. He released her enough to turn around but kept his arms around her.

"I went home. They were saying so many things." He held her tight, speaking directly into her ear. It tickled a little. She could feel the bristles on his cheek. He mustn't have shaved that morning. "I hoped they'd forget, hoped they'd leave you, us, alone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Bernice chuckled. "So you weren't just avoiding me?"

He backed up enough to meet her eye. "Never. I missed you so much. I wished you were with me, that I'd been with you."

Bernice felt tears prick her eyes and fought them back. "I missed you, too. I brought you back a present," she admitted.

He tightened his hold again. "I don't need anything. I just want you. God, I missed you."

Bernice was awed. This was...so much more than they'd shared. She'd been afraid of frightening him with emotions this strong. Now she was frightened of something else. She knew she should tell him about Alberto, but she was afraid of pushing him away. This was new and she liked it.

"Ahem," came from across the courtyard. Janice approached warily. "I didn't really want to interrupt, but I've cleared the other posts. We can put the tent up." She smiled. "Sooner it's up, soon**er** you get to go home," she said with a smile. "To do something unusual?" she said to Tony with a grin.

"Unusual," he murmured, remembering his last conversation with Janice. He definitely wanted to do something unusual with Bernice. "Let's get this blasted thing up." He ran back to the pole that lay on the ground, fitting into a post.

Janice chuckled and grabbed two others, passing one to Bernice. "He told me you two weren't serious," she scoffed, shaking her head.

Bernice nearly dropped the pole. "What did he say?"

"That you were seeing each other casually, but well, that wasn't a _casual_ reaction."

Bernice held the pole for another moment, enjoying the warm feeling spreading through her middle. She'd been worried about overwhelming him, but he'd nearly overwhelmed her. She slid the pole into place and returned to the tarp to grab another.

"Got this," Tony said with a grin, picking up three at once and trotting around the courtyard.

"Guess that leaves us with the canvas. Help me unfold?" Janice asked.

Fortunately, Tony's careless treatment of the tent hadn't tangled it badly and the ladies were able to spread it over the open area between the poles.

Tony had to rein in his enthusiasm after knocking the tent down three times while the ladies tried to pull it up. Finally he busied himself with the center pole, keeping it straight while they tightened.

"That's it," Janice encouraged him. "Hold it steady. It looks like it's leaning right."

Bernice took off her sunglasses and craned her neck. "Looks good from this side."

Tony let the pole go. It tilted to the right.

"Here," he told Janice. "You hold it, I'll get the line." He met Bernice at the corner of the tent. She held the line taut while he tied it down.

"Done," he said exuberantly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down to the grass where he knelt. He leaned over her and put his face close enough to kiss.

She laughed as her sunglasses, back on her eyes again, slipped up and off her head. "Done," she agreed, running her hands up the back of his neck, into his hair, pulling him closer.

He stopped just before their lips met. "I love you," he said, holding his breath.

Bernice's mind raced. Love. Love. That was what Christopher had claimed. Love had never been real, couldn't be real. Love.

"Shh," Tony whispered. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Because you didn't mean it?" Bernice asked.

"No, I meant it, but you...we aren't there. I didn't mean to...Don't feel something you don't. That's me. I've stopped lying to myself, but I didn't mean to say it to you."

Bernice closed her eyes, still not understanding. It was the lack of sleep, the change of time, she just wasn't thinking straight.

"Tony, why don't I want a husband and a baby?" She had to be off her rocker. Why would she say that?

"It's contagious!" he said with a grin. "Now you're saying things without thinking."

When she started to object, he pressed his lips to hers. Slipping his hands between her and the ground, he pulled her against him, luxuriating in the feel of her curves, her warmth, her breath against his. His tongue touched her lips, wanting to taste her.

Bernice felt like a door opened when Tony kissed her. Like all the pent up worry and frustration was blown out and she was swept away, flying on a current that ran directly to him. She tightened her hands in his hair, pulling herself closer, wishing they lived somewhere warmer, somewhere they would both be wearing less clothes.

Tony broke the kiss first, gasping. "Holy shit." Then he took a deep breath and started kissing her again.

Bernice fought playfully. "Tony! We're outside. Janice is probably right behind you."

He stopped long enough to look over his shoulder. "Nope, she's gone." He set Bernice lightly on the grass and began attacking her shirt where it tucked into her jeans.

"Tony, wait," she said, holding his hand where it touched her belly. "I have to let you know. There was a man in Italy."

"Oh," he said with disappointment. "You don't want..."

"I didn't say that," she said with a smile. "I just had to tell you. It was one night, and I felt terrible the whole time."

"Why?" he asked, brushing the hair that had escaped her tail off her face.

Her smile broadened. "Because he wasn't you."

Tony groaned and resumed his quest to rid her of clothing. Bernice was nearly as dogged in pulling his belt free.

"I think I love you, too," she whispered, afraid and excited all at once.

"You don't have to," he said. "Really, I didn't mean to-"

"I know." She kicked her jeans off her foot. "I've been afraid since Christopher, unable to believe in love." She lifted her arms so he could pull off her shirt. "Make me believe," she murmured, pulling him down to her.

"Oh, Bernice," he whispered. "I'll believe enough for both of us." He thought he might cry, but that seemed ridiculous. He'd never been this happy in his life. Carefully, reverently, he ran a hand up the outside of her thigh. His nose found the hollow of her cheek and he followed it, kissing her ear. He lay between her legs and couldn't imagine any place he'd rather be. "I'll make it true."

"Make it true," she agreed, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips. He was so close, but the ache wasn't in her groin, it was in her chest.

"Stay with me," he begged as he kissed her, still tantalizingly close. He thought he might go mad if he didn't thrust into her, but he needed this more. "Be with me, forever."

The ache twisted, becoming warm, just like when Janice had mentioned they were serious, just like when Tony had been so eager to hold her. "Forever," she agreed tilting her hips and touching him to her.

Forever might only be tomorrow, Bernice thought, but it'll seem like forever if I'm with you.

Forever will not be long enough, Tony thought, not now that I know what I have.


End file.
